For me to say I Love you
by White-Angel94
Summary: Ryoma went missing right after the National and now appear again only to be different not to mention didn't contact any of his friends. Atobe who had fallen in love with him notices that something is wrong with Ryoma and Ryoga always by his side, what kind of secret does he kept? [BoyXBoy] Don't read if you don't like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Minna~ White_Angel94 is here! New story and i hope you guys will enjoy it as much as i do when i'm writing about it...So enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis** (How i hope i do...)

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 1-'Revealation '**

 _"It hurts…."_

Echoes a voice.

 _"It hurts…"_

Again, keep on repeating like a broken recorder.

 _"He-help me…P-Please…."_

Begging for it to stop, asking for help to come.

 _"Please…."_

Tears started to flow from his eyes while sweats started to make his dark green hair dishevelled on his forehead.

"….ma…oma…Ryoma!" A voice called him up until his eyes are flung open in shock. Only to show the golden orbs were glazing with tears.

"..ha…ha…ha…" Ryoma began panting hardly, trying to breathe as much oxygen as he could.

"Ryoma…are you okay?" Asked a concern boy older than him.

"Ryo…ga?" Ryoma asked, sounding tired.

"Yup, it's me…your older brother…do you need anything? Water?" Ryoga's concerned voice made Ryoma smiled.

"I'm…not…so fine…wa…ter sou-sounds…ni..ni-nice…" Ryoma replied, trying to breathe slowly using the oxygen mask wrapped around his face.

"Sure…here, let me help you, okay?"

Ryoga helped Ryoma to sip some water, before he choked himself. Ryoga tenderly rubbed his back while looking all worried for his dear little brother. Ryoma who was once infamous in Tennis world with the titled of the child prodigy as 'The Prince' now lying on the bed inside a specialised hospital in State.

"Ryoma…I heard you got another attack last night…" Ryoga slowly said as Ryoma now have been able to breathe better.

"Yeah…where's okaasan and oyaji?" Ryoma asked.

"They'll be here this afternoon. Now, you're stuck up with me!" Said Ryoga trying to sound as cheerful as he can. "They didn't know, right?" He suddenly asked.

"Who?"

"The Seigaku."

Upon hearing that name, Ryoma freeze. He could only smile sadly while looking down on his white bed sheet that is covering him for almost a year. He slowly clenched his hand into a fist and looked at Ryoga who was still waiting for answers. Ryoma smiled and tears started to flow without him ever had the chance to speak. His emotion speaks faster than his mouth so it seems.

"Ryo-Ryoma…" Ryoga said as he pulled Ryoma close to him and hugged him gently. Letting that boy cry on his chest.

"I…I want to play…tennis again…" Said Ryoma while sobbing.

"Ryoma…you know that you can't do that anymore…It might kill you." Ryoga said while holding his baby brother within his arm. Ryoma's finger started to clench his shirt and tears flows heavily.

"Umm…b-but…I…at le-least…I…I want…to see them…"

"I know…I know…we'll return soon, I promised…" Ryoga said while kissing Ryoma's head lightly.

The rain was pouring hard as Ryoma keep on glancing towards the sky, watching the water droplets that falls. It's already spring, the school should have started by now in Japan. If only he wasn't trapped within this white prison, he would have been in his third year in Seigaku Middle School. A loud sigh could be heard within the small room. He soon averted his gaze from the window and keep on reading the sports magazine that was sent by Ryuzaki-sensei to him.

Flipping through it, he suddenly had lost his interest in them. He could no longer play tennis that he loved. He could no longer run across the court like he used to and he could not even stand the heat and any vigorous activity like he used to. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself only to remember his doctor's word about his health condition.

 ***In English**

"I-I'm sorry …it seems that Ryoma's condition is getting worser. I'm afraid…he could no longer be cured." Said Doctor Steven as he ended Ryoma's check-up for the day.

"B-but…there must be a way!" Nanjiroh felt agitated by what the doctor had said to him.

"Ho-How long?" Suddenly, Ryoma who had been quiet from the start, open up his mouth to ask.

"Ryoma?" Doctor Steven was puzzled by his question.

"How long do I have to live?" This time his question is clear which shocked both the doctor and his father as well as Ryoga who was keeping them company.

"Ry-Ryoma?" Ryoga suddenly speak up and lightly touch his shoulder which make Ryoma to turn his head towards him.

"I…I need to know…besides, it wasn't even hard to tell..." Ryoma continues.

"I…well…" Doctor Steven started to clear his throat. "The…longest would be…a year. I'm…really sorry to say this…but this is the truth." Their gasp could be heard loudly. Ryoma didn't utter any word anymore right after hearing that he only have one more year to live. "But…anything could have happen like…a sudden attack and…vigorous activities would shorten the time…so…I hope that you won't strain yourself too much, Ryoma." Just like that, Doctor Steven ended their conversation.

A light knock was heard, Ryoma quickly open up his eyes only to see her mother, Nanako and also Ryoga came in with fruits and other stuff. A small smile curved on his face. He eases himself into a sitting position when Ryoga suddenly came and helped him out.

"Th-thanks…Ryoga."

"It's okay…so…how do you feel today?" Ryoga asked with his usual cheerful voice and her mother would only smile as she arranged the flowers that she bought into a vase.

"The same as usual…where's oyaji?"Ryoma asked as he realize that his father wasn't with them.

"Ahh, your father had something to. He'll come later." Answered his mother with a smile.

"Maa…at least I know that Oji-san isn't doing anything inappropriate. Don't worry, Ryoma-san." Nanako said as she was dropping the bag that she had carried with her on a couch.

"Well, you heard her." Said Ryoga ensuring Ryoma about the truth behind those words.

As they were engaged in a conversation, Nanjiroh finally entered the room with a broad smile and looking at his younger son with a happy face. Ryoma know that his father is doing something that pleases himself and so he thought that it doesn't have anything to do with him when suddenly Nanjiroh came over him and sat beside his bed.

"What's with that smile, Oyaji?" Ryoma asked.

"Maa, how does returning to Japan sounds to you?" Nanjiroh asked and curved a broad smile on his face.

"Ehh?" Puzzled by his father's words that almost sound like a joke to him made him looking at Ryoga and his mother searching for an assurance.

"The doctor gave an okay to that idea. But still, you can't attend school…so…sounds okay to you?" Asked Ryoga.

"Aa…Umm…sound great!"Said Ryoma with a broad smile on his face which made both his parents, Ryoga and Nanako to smile as well.

….

Upon the arrival of an airplane from America to the Narita Airport in Japan, Ryoma was supported by Ryoga to walks as his parents and Nanako are following both of them from behind. Ryoma was excited to return to Japan that smiles never broke down from his face. Ryoga was accompanying him all the time.

"It's quite warm even though it is already spring…" Said Ryoma.

"Is it too hot? Want to rest for a while, Ryoma?"Asked Ryoga who was very concern with Ryoma's condition.

"Nope…I'm fine." Said Ryom while smiling.

As both Ryoma and Ryoga walks into the lobby, they could hear the shriek of the girls that was there wondering about both of them. Ryoga would just flash his professional smile over them which made them shrieking even more. Ryoma could only sigh.

"Ne,ne~ isn't that tall man look handsome?" Asked a girl to her friend.

"Yahh~ Isn't that shorter one looks cute? Uwahhh~" The other one replies.

"Deshou~ Uwahh…ne…do you think they are models or something?" The other girls across them said.

"Gahhh~ I really want to have a boyfriend like that!" Said the other one beside her.

 ***In English**

"You shouldn't have done that." Said Ryoma.

"What? It's is habit." Answered Ryoga while shrugging his shoulder.

"Hmm…well, let's go. I hate the crowd." Said Ryoma.

"Okay, okay. Let's go."

It seems that no one seems to recognize Ryoma at all. Of course, his hair is longer making him looks more feminine with his slender body. He didn't grow much these past few months in America. Not to mention his built, he didn't do any exercise and develop any muscle due to the strain that would actually makes his condition become worst. Even his skin doesn't get tanned enough because he had been tied up on the bed all day long. Ryoga on the other hand is well built and tanned and look manly, the very opposite of Ryoma.

Along the journey to their home, Ryoma would just gaze through the car window with an excited expression. Karupin was in his arm. It had been a long time since he last met his cat. He had been cooped up in hospital for a year and that is how long it had been since he last saw that Himalayan spotted cat. Karupin would purr as Ryoma was stroking its white long fur, happy that she could finally be with her master.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Ryoma right after he finishes his favourite Japanese breakfast which almost made Ryoga chocked his.

" *cough *cough *cough…what? Now?" Ask Ryoga.

"Yup, can I?" Ryoma suddenly asked as all of his family's eyes are on him like he did something wrong and he needed to apologise.

"Maa…" Nanjiroh seems to be lost at his words.

"Only, if I'm with you." Ryoga suddenly said. "Which right after you take your pills and after I finished my breakfast, deal?" He added which was accompanied by Nanjiroh's and Rinko's nod.

"Okay." Ryoma answered.

"Good." Rinko said and patted Ryoma's head lightly.

The walk was surprisingly fun for Ryoma and he kept on smiling broadly ever since both him and Ryoga left their house. Ryoga was following Ryoma closely behind him, happy to see Ryoma's smile. Ryoma seems to be excited whenever they passed places which he used to frequent during his freshman year in Seigaku. Supposedly, he should be in is third year now but it seems to be impossible with his condition.

"Wahhh, nothing has changed much from a year ago, huh?" Ryoma said cheerfully.

"Of course, it's just one year. Careful Ryoma, do you need to rest?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm, it would be nice."

As both of them are walking down the road, Ryoga spotted a café and curved a broad smile.

 _"Just what we need."_ He thought.

He hold Ryoma's hand and smile while leading him towards the café. Ryoma didn't argue much because he knows he can't argue it back. Ryoga pretty much has a good eye when searching for a nice shop and he just let him drag him to it. As both of them entered the café, it was indeed a good place. Calm, peaceful and nostalgic air seems to blend nicely within the shop.

"Table for two?" Asked the manager.

"Yes, please." Answered Ryoga with a broad smile. "And a quiet one please." He added.

"Of course, sir." The manager answered with a professional smile on his face not to shock by the request that Ryoga made.

"Anywhere is fine, Ryoga." Said Ryoma while tugging Ryoga's jacket.

"Not a chance, a crowded seat is a no good for you." Ryoga answered as he patted Ryoma's head gently with a smile.

"Fine."

Suddenly the manager came to them and escorted them to their seat in a corner beside the window panel. It is indeed a good seat. After ordering their drinks, Ryoga settled with a slice of pie as well. Ryoma could only sigh upon hearing the order. He sure got a sweet tooth for a guy.

"Want to add something Ryoma?" Ryoga asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Don't feel like it." He answered while playing with the hem of his clothes.

"Jaa, a slice of an orange cake for my brother." Ryoga added and finishes his order.

Ryoma just keep on watching the road when he spotted a familiar face among the crowd. He almost wanted to scream but was taken aback and just kept on watching them with a sad smile on his face. Ryoga notices that and looked around to see what had made Ryoma to be that way and his smile faded.

"Ryoma…want to say 'hi' to them?" Asked Ryoga with a worried face.

"No…It's okay…" Answered Ryoma.

Ryoga kept on watching Ryoma who was still gazing at the crowd. Ryoga remembers seeing their faces, he was sure that the three lots were Ryoma's classmate. He remembers seeing them together with Ryoma in a picture. The three of them were wearing their sport attire while shouldering their tennis bag, walking while talking happily. Sometimes a smile would curved on Ryoma's face as one of the boy with a spiky brown-orange hair would tripped and almost fell on his face. How happy they are.

"Ryoma." Ryoga said, asking for his attention with a smile on his face.

"Hum?"

"Your bangs…" He said and shifted the bangs to the side, which shows Ryoma's white and feminine face. "Seriously, you look like a girl with this long hair of yours." Said Ryoga while chuckling.

"Hmph, let it be. I like it longer…so that I could hide my face." Ryoma said while looking down on his lap.

"Why would you want to hide this face?" Ryoga said and he tilt Ryoma's chin. "Don't…" He said with a sad node. "I want to see your face clearly, so that I won't forget your smiling and healthy face." Ryoga said which made Ryoma smile sadly.

"So…sorry…" Ryoma replied as he stroke his hair which have grows longer reaching above his shoulder.

"Your order, sirs…" Said a voice which almost sounds familiar to Ryoma, he glanced at the waitress and surely surprises him to see who she is.

"You…" Ryoma slightly shriek upon seeing her face and as he reads her nametag he suddenly remember that girl, 'Tachibana' _"Tachibana….An! Fudoumine's ex-captain's little sister!"_ He thought.

"Ryoma? Are you okay?" Ryoga suddenly becomes worried as he sees Ryoma's almost shrieking and his face which turns pale as soon as he looks at the waitress that came serving them their order.

"Ryo…ma? Echizen Ryoma?" An said almost screaming that name loudly. She glanced at Ryoma and look at him from his top to bottom. "Where have you been, Echizen-kun? Momo was worried that you just disappeared right after the National and not to mention you didn't even appear at the US open finals." She suddenly asked.

"A friend of yours, Ryoma?" Ryoga suddenly asked as An was shooting question at Ryoma which made Ryoma become more and more pale.

"A…Ahh…kind of." Answered Ryoma.

"Ah, and you are?" An asked as she realises Ryoga's existence.

"Echizen Ryoga, Ryoma's older brother."

"Ouh…Echizen-kun…for how long will you be in Japan?" She asked again.

"That…"

"For around a year or less…" Suddenly Ryoga cut in with a smile on his face.

"Ahhh…Well, as for my question I'm sure you can answer me the other day. I need to get to work, or I might get fired. See you, Echizen-kun." An said and leaves both Ryoma and Ryoga with their order.

As Tachibana An leaves, Ryoma could only look at his slice of orange cake in front of him without uttering any words and that worries Ryoga. He slightly touch Ryoma's cheek and lift his head a little to see his face only to see Ryoma's sad face that almost looks like his tears might fall anytime soon.

"You okay?" Ryoga asked.

"I…I don't know…the-they will found out about me from her…" Ryoma said.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm gonna be there with you, remember?" Ryoga tries to ease him.

"Ah…" Ryoma said as he slightly started to curve a small smile on his face. "Umm…you are…"

Ryoma finally felt ease and started to eat his orange cake. As he ate the cake a smile was curved on his face. Orange cake is his favourite and he glad that Ryoga still remembers it. Ryoga finally started to felt at ease as he was Ryoma eating his orange cake happily.

"Umm…delicious…" Ryoma said with a broad smile.

"Right? I'm glad that we found this café." Ryoga said and smile as broadly as he could.

"Um! Well, next…can we go to a street tennis court?" Asked Ryoma.

"Sure, why not."

Atobe Keigo was wandering around the street tennis court to ease his boredom and surely it didn't work well for him. It is Sunday and it is the most boring weekend ever for him as he got nothing else to do on that particular day. He usually had many things to be done and exactly on that day that he got a free time. Even Kabaji had something to do on that day which put him in a very bad mood.

It almost lunch time and he was about to call for his driver to come when he saw a boy or perhaps a little girl walking into the court with a bright smile with a man older. Weirdly, that older man resemble Echizen Ryoma, the brat in which had become his rival during his last years in Hyotei and also the boy in which he had secretly fallen for. He decided to wait and watch both of them before he went for his lunch. It was then, his curiosity was paid off.

"Where are we, Ryoma?" That older boy asked.

" _Ryoma? Echizen Ryoma, it is really him?" Atobe thought._

"The street tennis court…I used to play here when I don't have the mood to play with oyaji." Ryoma answered.

"Ahh…hurmm, maybe I should came here to practice instead. Wanna watch me play, Ryoma?" Asked that older man again.

"Ryoga…are you trying to make me mad here." Ryoma suddenly asked.

"Ahhh….right…but it doesn't hurt to watch your older brother to practice, right?" Ryoga replied

 _"Older…brother, it's no wonder they look identical."_ Atobe thought.

"Well…it's the only thing that I could do anyway…just watching…" Ryoma said sadly.

"Hey, you could learn a lot, just by watching, Ryoma." Ryoga said and hold Ryoma's shoulder gently.

 _"What is he saying, just watching? Can't he just play?"_ Atobe asked as he heard their conversation becoming weirder and weirder and more questions keep on popping up on his mind as he heard them talking for almost half an hour.

Suddenly Ryoma started to sway and luckily, Ryoga managed to grab him just before his fall. Atobe who was watching the scene was shocked and not to mention become worried about Ryoma seeing him weak like that, that is so unlike that cocky and arrogant brat that managed to make him lose and the same brat that had managed to even win over the prodigy of Rikkaidai "The God's Child" during the Finals which made Seigaku as the Winner of the National few years back. It wasn't that long to make him think that something had happened to that boy and his disappearance might be related to this somehow.

"Ryoma? Are you alright? Need to rest a bit? Want me to call for Oyaji?" Ryoga asked as he became really worried about Ryoma who almost fall.

"No…I…just…felt tired…." Ryoma said as he rest against Ryoga.

"Come on, we'll sit for a while and you can take a nap before lunch." Ryoga said as he leaded Ryoma towards the bench.

"Umm…that would be good."

 _"Something is wrong with him…"_ Was what Atobe whispers as he calls for his driver and went for his lunch.

 **To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another part! I seriously wanna give my thanks to all that spare their time to read my story...Thank you so very much to favourite and follow my story as well...this is actually my first BoyXBoy fanfic and so...do leave any reviews so that i could actually enhance my writing and such...and so..here is the PART 2! Enjoy~**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 2- 'The pursue'**

"What did you just say Momoshiro?" Asked Fuji who wanted to make sure that he didn't misheard Momoshiro's words just now.

"I said, An-chan called me last night saying that he saw Ryoma and his older brother were eating at the café that she works as a part-timer but she told me that she didn't have the time to ask Ryoma more because she was working and his brother told An-chan that their family will be living in Japan for a year or less." Momoshiro explained again at all the former members of Seigaku which was a team with Ryoma when he was in his freshman year.

"Echi…zen has returned?"Asked Oishi who was almost tearing up.

"Are you really sure that An-chan really met the real Echizen?" Asked Fuji again.

"Yes, I do Fuji-senpai." Momoshiro replied with confidence.

"Tezuka…" Fuji said as he looked at his former captain and best friend.

"Humm…seems like we need to make sure of it ourselves." Tezuka said.

"Nya~ So Ochibi had return to Japan! He should call us Nya~" Said Eiji who was excited hearing about it.

"This calls for celebration, minna!" Shouted Kawamura.

"Humm, I could collect many data from him..." Said Inui who was ready to take a note on his notebook.

"Fshu~" Was Kaidoh's only reply.

Atobe Keigo was sitting inside his room while staring at the health report that he asked for his workers to obtain for him. The file were scattered on his table and he have been glaring at those papers since he first read through the documents and it makes him mad and filled with anger. No, not just anger but also troubled by them.

"That brat…hiding this big secret from Ore-sama and Seigaku, Ore-sama just can't forgive this!" He shouted and pushed all of the papers off from his table leaving nothing in front of him.

Ryoma was lying on his bed with Karupin when Ryoga suddenly came into his room, carrying his medicine. Because he was feeling tired yesterday, his parents didn't allowed him to go out for that day asking him to rest inside his room all day long and Ryoga was there to watch over him.

"I'm bored, Ryoga…" Ryoma finally said as he watched the blue and clear sky throughout his window.

"No, means no. Here, your pills…" Ryoga said as he helped Ryoma to take his pills and medication.

"Ugh, I hate those." Ryoma said and even showed it with his disgust expression whenever he saw the pills.

"I hate these too, but you need them." Ryoga said and he shrugged his shoulder a little.

"Umm…" Ryoma wanted to protest but he knows better when he skipped those pills, his mother would faint when she knows about it. Worrying his mother more than she already did, is something that he would never do. "Fine…"

"After these, I'll bring the orange cake from that café. I asked Nanako to buy them when she went to buy the groceries, so be good." Said Ryoga.

"Really?" Ryoma's eyes seems to sparkle hearing the words 'Orange cake' especially from the café that he went with Ryoga earlier. He loves them.

"Now…open wide…"

"I know already, I'm not a kid!" Said Ryoma.

"Ouh…really, then…no orange cake, huh?" Teased Ryoga.

"Ah! Meanie…" Said Ryoma while pouting.

"Sorry, sorry. Just joking." Man, he sure loves to tease his baby brother and see him pout. He looks so adorable when he is pouting.

Right after Ryoma finishes taking his pills, Ryoga came in with his rewards. A slice of Orange cake, Ryoma's favourite. Ryoma happily eat them while smiling so happily that it makes Ryoga to watch him and smile. He patted Ryoma's head gently and smile at him.

"Tomorrow…once you feel better, we'll have the walk again, okay?" Ryoga asked.

"Really? Promise?" Ryoma asked while smiling with a few crumbs sticking to his cheek.

"Yeah, I promised." Ryoga said and giggled as he pick the crumbs and eat them.

The day is over and now the night came, Ryoma was sitting at the living room, watching a series while petting Karupin on his lap with Ryoga and Nanjiroh when Rinko called out to them for dinner. Karupin slowly jumped down and wait for Ryoma to follow her when Ryoga took her on his arm. Ryoma slowly follows them to the dining table and Nanjiroh was yawning and scratch his head as he follows his sons trails to the dining table.

As the Echizen's household were enjoying their dinner, somewhere in Atobe's mansion, the young master was on the phone talking to the specialist and famous doctors from Japan and also from the overseas about Ryoma's condition and health. He kept on rubbing his forehead for a while now. It seems that the doctors and the specialist kept on telling him how hard and impossible it is to cure that boy and that made him furious and worried.

"Why can't anyone just cure him!" Keigo was shouting inside his room when suddenly his butler came over and bring him a phone.

"Keigo-bocchan sama, there is a call from a specialist from German that would like to have a word you." He said as he hand over the phone to Keigo.

…

Ryoma was ready to go out when suddenly Nanako called out to him from the kitchen.

"Ryoma-san! Aren't you waiting for Ryoga?" She said.

"Ah, I am. I'm just wearing my shoes." He said.

"Is that so, then have a nice day!"

"Yeah, we will." Ryoma said as he went ahead and waiting for Ryoga outside.

It was right after that, that Ryoga hurriedly came down from his room and searching throughout the living room. Nanako who sees that quickly smile and told him that Ryoma had already waiting for him outside. He quickly walk to the front door and was Ryoma who was looking at the sky while smiling.

"What are you looking at?" Ryoga asked as he is ready to come out.

"The cloud…looks like Karupin." Ryoma said.

"Seriously?" Ryoga quickly came and join Ryoma and curved a broad smile. "Ehh…seriously…it looks alike. And here I thought that you might be imagining things…"

"Jeez….I'm so not into the daydreaming…I am more to the realist…" Ryoma protested.

"Well, the only things that you used to think about were tennis, Karupin and Ponta." Ryoga pointed out while shrugging his shoulder.

"…" Ryoma just glared at Ryoga and stomped his feet on the ground and walk away from Ryoga.

"Jeez, Ryo~ I'm sorry already~…Ryo~, Ryo~ma….Ryo-chan~"

"Jeez, stop that Baka-aniki!" Said Ryoma who had stopped walking and turn to his older brother with a small pout.

"Hehe~ So cute!" Said Ryoga while ruffling his hair lightly in a teasing manner. "Hmm…it's been a while since I last saw you wear your favourite cap." He added.

"Umm…I wanna feel the sun and besides…people might recognize me…" Ryoma said almost whispering to Ryoga.

"Alright! That's it, let's go!" Ryoga shouted, trying to avoid the topic.

As Ryoma heard that, he hurriedly walked outside the gate and calling for Ryoga to follow him faster. Ryoga just smiled and scratch his head while putting his hand inside his pocket and walks towards the excited Ryoma who was smiling.

"Hurry, Ryoga!" Ryoma shouted.

"Careful Ryoma! Jeez, it's not like that place would disappear…" Ryoga said.

"Come on, don't ruin today's weather, Ryoga."

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Just be careful not to use up too much energy or you'll be tied up on the bed again." Ryoga warned Ryoma.

"Tch, you are ruining my mood." Said Ryoma, pouting.

"Sorry, sorry…" Ryoga said while patting Ryoma's head gently.

They both started to walk out of the residential area slowly. Ryoma was humming happily as he was enjoying the empty lane and road as well as the scenery of the residential area. Ryoga was smiling as he heard Ryoma started to hum his favourite song. He pulled Ryoma closer to him. It was a few minutes later that the 8 former members of Seigaku middle sdhool Tennis club were walking towards Echizen's house with a happy and excited smile on their face. Contented that they would finally see their youngest members after one year of disappearance.

Nanako was happy to see the clean house and starting to relax while enjoying some tea and snacks in front of the television when suddenly she heard the bell ringing. She slowly walks towards the front door, only to gasp as she saw Ryoma's former team members standing in front of her with a broad smile on their face except for the captain who remain expressionless and calm. She was so shocked that she had forgotten how to speak and keep on staring at them until Tezuka clears out his throat to speak up.

"Ahem…Meino-san…We heard that Echizen is back, may we meet him?" Tezuka said clearly.

"Ah…ah..umm..aa…" She was lost at her words and pray that her uncle and auntie were there and not in town.

"Meino-san?" Asked Fuji who was aware that she is hiding something.

"Ahh…umm…well, Ry-Ryoma-san is not here…he…went out with R-Ryoga-san…" She said praying that she would stop stuttering with her words.

"Ryoga-san? As in Echizen Ryoga, Echizen's older brother?" Asked Inui who was adjusting his glasses with a notebook on his hand.

"Ahh..ah Ye-Yes…He is…"She answered.

"Umm, do you where did they go to?" Asked Oishi.

"We-well, it depends…Ryoma-san would just walk around and Ryoga-san would just follow him." Nanako stated as Ryoga and Ryoma would always talk about their walk.

"Do you know anywhere that they might actually go?" Asked Fuji.

"We-well…." She suddenly become troubled and hesitated to answer that question.

"Meino-san?" Fuji asked while smiling.

"Umm…" Nanako was pressured by Fuji's smile. "The-there is…a café…" She said slowly.

"A café-nya?" Asked Eiji who was hogging Oishi.

"Café?" Repeated Momoshiro.

"Well…the…cakes there is delicious…and he seems to like them…" Nanako said while playing with the hem of her skirt.

"What is the café's name?" Asked Inui.

"Well…that is…"

Atobe had been following both Ryoma and Ryoga ever since they left their house few hours ago. It was the first time ever for Atobe to be sneaking around following someone, ever. He found himself smiling whenever he saw the happy expression on Ryoma's face and would become worried whenever Ryoma was swaying and wobbling. He would actually pictures himself running towards that boy catching him from falling if Ryoga wasn't there. He could feel the urge to hug that boy and pampered him all day long, listening to his wishes and mumbling. He wanted it so badly to let that boy to sleep on his lap, to brush his soft black emerald tinted hair and kiss his forehead gently. He wanted it to happen so badly that he even thought of kidnapping that boy and caged him within his mansion. But, that happy smile on his face would disappear if he did that.

"Ryoma…" He called for his name quietly.

Ryoma who was walking with Ryoga started to feel a shiver. He quickly scanned his surrounding, watching and searching for someone or something. Ryoga who that became worried and slightly touched his shoulder.

"Ryoma, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I….We-well...I-I felt as if…someone were calling for me…" He said looking all worked up searching for that invisible person.

"Really?" Ryoga hearing his words started to look around too. "There's no one…might be Oyaji that was talking about you or kaasan started to miss you or worried about you." Ryoga said.

"Umm…mi-might be…well, they will be home this evening." Ryoma said, trying to ease himself.

"Yeah, come one. Let's go."

Atobe was shocked that Ryoma was looking around. He might have heard him saying his name. A small smile curved on his face. He was about to continue in his pursue when suddenly one of his phone rang and the ringtone is from his work phone. He silently cursed and he eyed his phone with anger but he answered it anyway and left both of his target who was entering the Le' Amour Café. He sighed heavily and call for his driver to pick him up.

As Atobe leaves the scene, here enters the new 8 people looking around. Kikumaru keep on hogging onto Oishi with a broad smile and searched around for a certain place. Fuji keep on smiling or rather smirking ever since they left the Echizen's household after the 'talking' or rather interrogation with Nanako.

"Just where is Le' Amour Café-nya?" Said Kikumaru while pouting.

"Umm…minna…" Suddenly Kawamura started to speak up.

"Yes, Taka-san?" Said Fuji who was right beside him.

"Th-the café is near my shop you know…" He finally said.

"Why didn't you just say so, Kawamura?" Oishi almost face palmed himself hearing that.

"Oh ya, really?" Said Fuji who had opened up his eyes slightly, revealing his blue eyes.

"Ye-yeah…it's the new shop that opened up last week."

"Would you lead us the way, Kawamura?" Asked Tezuka.

"O-okay…let's go."

 **To be continue...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Another part! Ahhh...well i wanna to tell you guys that i might won't be updating all of my stories for a while...i got my final examination and so...well you guys sure know what would be expected during these kind of time...And so, fortunately, at the end of June, i'll be updating it one by one and so AWAITS! Next, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support!**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 3- 'Their Target'**

"Ahh, Echizen-kun, Echizen-san, is it the usual order?" Asked Tachibana An.

"Ah, yes." Answered Ryoga while smiling.

"Well then, please wait until your order is ready." She said cheerfully and leaves.

It had been almost a week since Ryoma arrived in Japan. He and Ryoga had been coming to the café regularly now. Even though Tachibana An said that she would interrogate Ryoma but still, the chance never came. Ryoma sighed heavily while gazing outside the window on their usual seat. Ryoga had been smiling while reading something from his phone ever since they both stepped into the café for a little snack.

"Ryoga…what are you looking at?" Asked Ryoma who was curious.

"Ahh…It's Kevin. It seems like he had been doing fine right now." Ryoga said.

"Really?" Asked Ryoma almost sounded happy. "Is he busy?" He added.

"Yeah, he said that he got a lot of tournament right now but…"

"But?" Asked Ryoma .

"He will have some free time in a month and he said that he's coming to Japan." Said Ryoga with a broad smile.

"He's coming?" Asked Ryoma with such a happy smile.

It seems that Ryoma and Kevin had become a very close friend ever since the Goodwill Junior Championship that was held during his freshman year in Seigaku and ever since they had been contacting each other regularly and Kevin had always visited him in the hospital during his stay there twice a week. He had been enjoying his companion. Kevin always told him stories about his tournament and game and that seems to cheer Ryoma up. Even though he was sad that he would not have the chance to play but still, listening to Kevin makes him feel better even just a little and that is his only entertainment.

"Yup! He said that he can't wait to see you in a month." Ryoga said happily since he knew how close those two are.

"That is something for me to look up to next month." Ryoma said while smiling.

"Yeah, but for now…just let me pampered you alright, Ryoma." Ryoga said while ruffling Ryoma's hair gently.

"Hmm…"

As the waitress, well specifically Tachibana An came with their orders, Ryoma's expression turns to cold as he saw her. Waiting for her to leave, he kept on playing with the hem of his shirt and gaze outside the window, trying to avert his gaze from seeing her. Ryoga who notices this could only sigh and smile weakly.

"Do you really despise it that much?" Ryoga finally asked.

"What?" Ryoma asked innocently.

"You don't even want to watch her face, Ryoma." He said. "Let alone speaks with her." Ryoga added while he kept on stirring his coffee slowly.

It seems that Ryoma kept on silent hearing Ryoga's word and kept on ignoring his question by eating the Orange cake happily which finally made Ryoga to surrender and changed the topic. Both of them were chatting happily when Ryoma spotted a few familiar figures peeking through the shop. His eyes became bigger and he started to look pale. Ryoga who notices the changes started to search around the surrounding trying to see what actually had shaken Ryoma up and actually quite surprise himself seeing the former team members of his brother entering the shop in a crowd. A red-haired boy keep on searching for something or rather someone and glancing at every customer that he could see. That is until the waitress namely Tachibana An met them and pointed out their seat to them. Ryoma keep on brushing his bangs to covers his face in and started to look down and almost went panicked when they actually became closer to them.

"Ryo…Ryo...ga…" Ryoma said, Ryoga could actually sense him trembling under his voice but it seems that he could not do anything as they both are trapped and mostly cornered.

"I'm sorry, Ryoma but it seems that I can't do anything in this kind of situation." Ryoga said with a guilt expression on his face.

"N-no… Ryo…Ryo-ryoga…lets go back…pl-please…" Ryoma begged with his teary face. He is in the verge of crying.

Ryoga was worried that Ryoma would relapse again and so he went over to Ryoma to calm him. He hugged Ryoma gently almost to cover his small body from anyone's sight. He kept on whispering gently, telling Ryoma that everything is alright until the source of Ryoma's tears came.

"Um, excuse me?" Said a voice.

"Hmm.." Ryoma turns to look at the person who had called for him and surprised to see a man stand before him with a worried face.

"Umm…She alright?" That man asked.

" _'She'_? Ahh…This is my little brother…" Ryoga replied with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ahh…I'm sorry, I thought that this boy is actually a girl…" That man said while scratching his cheek.

Meanwhile…

"An-chan…is Ryoma here?" Momoshiro asked.

"Ahh…Echizen? Yeah, he came here with his older brother…their seat is…there…at that corner." An said while pointing the seat where both Ryoma and Ryoga sat.

"Ahh…Thank you, An-chan." Said Fuji with a broad smile.

While they were walking towards the pointed seat suddenly a man walk towards that seat and started to talk with the person who look identical to Ryoma. They were surprised at first but decided to wait until that man had gone to talk to the Echizen siblings an sat to the seat behind them. It was then when they overheard their talks.

 _"Umm…She alright?" That man asked._

 _" 'She'? Ahh…This is my little brother…" Ryoga replied with a gentle smile on his face._

 _"Ahh…I'm sorry, I thought that this boy is actually a girl…" That man said while scratching his cheek._

Momoshiro almost burst into laughter as soon as he heard than man's words. But Inui get a hold on him and threatened him not to laugh with one of his invention again. Tezuka could only sigh and keep on eavesdropping on their conversation.

Present…

"Ahh...no…people tend to think that way…" Ryoga said while brushing Ryoma's hair gently.

"Eh? Is that so…Umm…is he alright?" That man asked again.

"Uh, well he is just a little shock over something. He'll be alright, thank you…umm…"

"Ahh, I'm sorry, my name is Natsume , Hiroaki Natsume. I am a doctor so…that's why I got worried when he suddenly became pale."

"Ahh…is that so…well, for now…he is fine…" Ryoga said almost sounded sadly and worried.

 _" for now? What does he meant by that?"_ Fuji thought.

"Is that so…well, this is my contact number, if anything you can call me." Said Dr. Hiroaki again and leave both of them alone.

"Ahh, thank you, sensei."

As soon as the man named Hiroaki Natsume left, the former tennis members of Seigaku Middle School wanted to head over to both Ryoma's and Ryoga's seat but was stopped by Fuji who sensed something is off. He put a finger in front of his mouth, ordered them to be quiet.

"Ryo…Ryo-ryoga…" Ryoma said weakly.

"Ryoma? Are you alright?" Ryoga asked worriedly as he heard Ryoma's trembling voice.

"I…I wanna go home already…" He begged again.

Ryoga looked around and it seems that he didn't saw any of their figures anymore and he quickly took Ryoma carefully and leaded him to leave the café.

"Let's go…I'll call the taxi outside okay…can you hold in?" Ryoga asked again.

"Umm…yeah, I can…" Ryoma answered with a small smile curved on his face.

"Okay, that's a good boy." Ryoga said, trying to ease Ryoma.

"Umm."

Meanwhile the other tennis members who were hiding tried to hide their face by holding the menu to cover their face and Tezuka would just gaze outside the window while Fuji keep on smiling looking at the others reaction. Ryoga quickly helped Ryoma to stand and walk. As both of them passes by, Ryoga didn't even bother to look around and keep on holding onto Ryoma with such a worried face.

As both Ryoma and Ryoga went into a taxi, they finally put the menu down and started to sigh loudly and Tachibana An came towards them with an angry face. Fuji kept on watching the taxi until he can no longer see them. Tezuka keep on rubbing his forehead and started to sigh.

"Chotto, just what did you guys did?" Asked An who was looking all angry.

"Uh…nothing, really nothing at all." Answered Momoshiro.

"Really?" An asked.

"Ne…An-chan, why would you ask us that question?" Fuji suddenly asked.

"We-well…" She started to scratch her face gently while sounded hesitate to answer Fuji's question. " It's just…Echizen-kun…doesn't seem like himself lately." She said and sighed.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Asked Oishi.

"Umm…he…seems…so fragile to me…"

"Hmm? Elaborate on the word _'fragile'_." Ordered Inui.

"Well…"

The watch shows 8.00 o' clock at night when Atobe Keigo finally returns to his mansion which an unsatisfied expression. He undone his tie and touch his forehead which started to give him a headache while dumping a file on his table angrily. His coat were dumped on the bed as he walks towards the bathroom.

"Ahh…what a troublesome matter, ahn." He said while unbuttoning his shirt and undressed himself."

Suddenly a light knock was heard. Atobe knew that it is his butler and he gave him his permission. The butler entered slowly and put a file on his table. An eyebrow is raised as he saw that document from the door of the bathroom and came out with a bathrobe.

"Tanaka, what is that?" He asked.

"The document on investigation about the young boy, the one that you asked the private detective to investigate earlier, Keigo-bocchama." Tanaka replied.

"Ahh…has it already done?" Atobe asked while slowly walks towards his table.

" Yes, Keigo-bocchama."

"Is that so, they got Ore-sama's gratitude for finishing it early." Atobe said as he flipped the pages of the documents. A smile was curved on his face.

"Then, Keigo-bocchama, I will excuse myself." Tanaka replied and walk out of the room.

Atobe gently closed the document with a broad smile on his face and continue to walks towards the bathroom. He was very pleased that the investigation that was made by the private detective was full with details. Soon, he will know everything that he wanted about Ryoma and the reasons for every action that Ryoma took.

Ryoma was staring at the tennis racquet that was his on the wall. Staring at it ever since both Ryoma and Ryoga return from the café at town. Nanako became worried that it was caused by his seniors as they came to her earlier in the morning. Nanako tried to talk with Ryoga who seems to be arranging Ryoma's medication pills in a box as if they were going somewhere.

"Ryoga-san…what are you doing?" She asked.

"Ahh…this?" He pointed at the box in front of him. "Ah, well…before we came home, _something_ had happen and I think it would be wise to bring Ryoma to Onsen for three days or so. Oyaji and Kaasan seem to be fine with it." Ryoga continued.

"By _'something'_ …did it happen to be Ryoma-san's senior?" Nanako asked.

"Ahh…" Ryoga scratched his cheek a little and sigh. "Well…seems like they came here to ask you huh, Nanako-chan."

"Uh…hurm, yes…I-I'm sorry…" She said while holding his arm with a guilt expression on her face.

"Nope, it's okay…He went panic at first but…he seems fine right now and since he didn't have to go to school…It is such a great time to went for Onsen…since it is not holiday, there won't be many people which is good for Ryoma right now." Ryoga said with a broad smile.

"Ah…yes. Is Oji-san and Oba-san coming too?" She asked.

"Ah, yup. It seems so. Oyaji was so thrilled and Kaasan seems to know what he was thinking so…"

"Ahh…" Answered Nanako who seems to understand Ryoga's uncompleted sentence. "Have fun alright." She added with a broad smile.

"Yeah, sure."

Ryoma kind of heard Ryoga's and Nanako's conversation and he left a laugh behind. 'Of course' was what he was thinking at that moment. He walks towards the veranda and gaze at the sky. The sky was so clear tonight that he manage to see the stars twinkling above the sky beautifully. Suddenly he remembers something.

 **During the Goodwill Junior Tournament camp…**

 _"Oi, brat!" Called a certain young boy with a racquet on his hand._

 _"What, Monkey King?" Ryoma said who was annoyed at that moment._

 _"Wanna play a game with Ore-sama?" He said while ruffling his bangs a little._

 _"Yeah, sure. But I'll win though." Ryoma answered proudly._

 _"Huh, Will see about that, ahn." Atobe answered with a smirk._

 _The game went over for almost 45 minutes. Both Ryoma and Atobe seem to be lying on court panting and sweating. A smile curved on Ryoma's face. After taking a deep breath, Ryoma started a conversation with Atobe._

 _"My win! Monkey King!" Ryoma said happily._

 _"Tch! Next time will be Ore-sama's win!" Atobe answered while holding a fist onto the air._

 _"Yeah, right."_

 _"Humph, well…Ore-sama think the sky is beautiful tonight." Atobe suddenly said as he eased himself into a sitting position._

 _"Yup, sure do…it's a god night for a winner!" Ryoma said again, trying to annoy Atobe._

 _"Humph, well, be awed by Ore-sama's generousity, Ore-sama will buy you a dinner. How about it, ahn?" He asked as he was already standing beside Ryoma, looking down on him with a broad smile on his face._

 _"Sure, why not! I want a hamburger, though." Ryoma replied._

 _"Huh, Ore-sama does not think that the thing called 'hamburger' is supposed to be anyone's dinner." Atobe replied "Maybe a Japanese restaurant will do." Atobe said as he lend his hand to help Ryoma to get up._

 _"Sounds great, Monkey King!" Ryoma answered and grab his hand with a broad smile._

"…ma…ma…Ryoma!" Suddenly he was awake from his dream by Ryoga's voice.

"Huh?"

"Haa…Don't you 'huh' with me, Ryoma. Have you taken your medicine?" Ryoga asked.

"Ah..no…Not yet." He answered.

"Here, you need to take these regularly. At least don't forget about it." Ryoga said as he hand over a glass of water a few pills.

"Umm…okay…" He gulped down the pills and sighed. "Ugh…bitter…"

"Of course it is…what would you expect?" Ryoga said while smiling and patted Ryoma's head gently and he was searching for something inside his pocket. "Here, grape flavoured sweets." He said.

"Ugh…I want Grape Ponta…" Ryoma suddenly pout.

"Okay, okay… Just half of the glass, okay." Ryoga said.

"Well, it's better that nothing." Ryoma said and sighed.

 **To be continue...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally after the long waits huh? Ahahahahahaha sorry, i'm on my finals right now, three more papers to go but still since it's been a long while i suddenly got the idea and it's just popped into my mind and i was able to finally give it a go! So then enjoy~ Next, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support!**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 4 - 'Unexpected Visitor'**

The whole Echizen family went for the Onsen with the exception of Nanako who got University to attend. The journey took them almost three hours by bullet train. The four of them were chatting happily when suddenly a man with a camera came to them which startled Ryoma. Ryoma quickly clutched on Ryoga's sleeve and pull him closer, hiding his face from that man. Nanjiroh and Rinko started to be alarmed by Ryoma's action and become assured as Ryoga just smiled at them broadly, trying to ease them, telling that everything is fine.

"Umm, excuse me…" That man said while holding his camera while grinning.

All of them would only stare and look at that man weirdly. Nanjiroh had both of his arm crossed in front of his and Rinko would stare at that man. Ryoga sighed and started to answer that man while smiling broadly as one of his hand had been touching Ryoma's hand gently trying to ease him.

"Yes, how may we help you?" He asked.

"Uhh, yes. Well…may I take a picture of your family?" That man asked while smiling and showing his camera to them.

As soon as Ryoma heard that, he clutched on Ryoga's sleeve harder. Ryoga sighed loudly and started to patted Ryoma's head lightly and put on a smile on his face trying to ensures him that that man meant no harm to them or anything else. Ryoma finally loosen his clutch and sit comfortably on his seat while opening a book that was given by Kevin when he last visited him in America before returning to Japan.

"Well, I'm not actually sure about that, Mr…." Ryoga finally answered that man's question.

"Juuzou, Hirakawa Juuzou. I am a freelancer photographer, on the surface I am actually a manager for a brand branch in Japan." He said with a broad smile on his face.

"Mr. Hirakawa…I'm very sorry but, we don't want to be disturbed on our vacation." Ryoga said while smiling.

"Well, you heard my son. I'm very sorry about that." Answered Nanjiroh who was nodding with agreement to what Ryoga had said earlier.

"Is that so, well…I'm sorry for disturbing your family." He said politely.

"Ah, no. It's alright…" Said Ryoga.

That man quickly retired to his seat after bowing politely to them. Ryoma didn't even bother about their conversation and kept on reading his book. Sometimes he would smile and sometimes a sad expression would appear on his face and sometimes even an angered expression could be seen. It makes his family became curious about the book and so Ryoga asked him about it.

"Just what are you reading, Ryoma?" Ryoga asked.

"Ahh?" He asked while staring blankly towards Ryoga. "This book?" He asked while pointing it.

"Yup." Ryoga answered.

"Just a book." Ryoma said plainly which made Ryoga to narrow his eyes and glaring at the book.

"Ryoma…."

"Just a novel Kevin gave me before." Ryoma finally said with a smile.

"Novel? Huh, didn't know that you are actually into it." Ryoga said while crossing both his arm.

"I'm not but…being trapped inside that place bored me…so Kevin had been coming and lend me one of his favourite…and since, I've been hooked with it." Ryoma answered while smiling broadly to Ryoga.

"Is that so..."

The rest of the journey was peaceful and a smile kept on curving on Ryoma's face as he read through the book. Ryoga kept on watching over Ryoma's expression as he finds it amusing. Besides, it's been a long, a very long time since he last saw a smile on his baby brother's face. The last time was way before he leaves the house. How he regret those moments. Suddenly it was announced that they had reached their destination. Rinko quickly awakes Nanjiroh who had fallen asleep during the journey. Ryoga helps Ryoma with his stuff and started to make sure that they didn't leave anything behind.

"Let's go!" Ryoga said excitedly.

"Hai, hai…" Replied Ryoma while holding his bag.

"Ryoma…you didn't leave anything behind, right?" Rinko asked.

"Nope, Ryoga had checked it for me." He answered.

"Ohh, so nothing is being left behind, right? Come on! Let's go, let's go!" Said Nanjiroh while grinning broadly and started to push both Rinko and Ryoma gently.

"Mou, anata…"

Their family had booked two room, they were amazed to see the view of the inn. The air of spring are floating around. Ryoma was tired and decided to rest for the day. Rinko just smile at his youngest son and patted his head gently and told him that she would call him for their meal time. Well, they decided to have their meal in their room, to be precise in Rinko's and Nanjiroh's room so that they would not disturbed Ryoma until the meal are served. Ryoga kept on smiling as he went inside his and Ryoma's room to unpack their stuff and prepared a futon for Ryoma, well the helper were doing it while he was watching over them.

"Well, it's rather early to have the futon being prepared." Said the lady that came to prepare them.

"Ahh, well…my little brother had a weak body and his health is rather poor." Ryoga said while smiling.

"Little brother?" The lady was surprised to hear that word and quickly checking on Ryoma who was resting near the veranda. "Oh, dear. I'm sorry…I thought that he is a 'she'" They lady said and giggle softly.

"Ahh..ha ha ha" Ryoga started to laugh nervously and saw Ryoma's irritated face beside him.

"Right, the futon is ready. I'll excuse myself for now, if there is anything please do call for us." The lady said and bowed politely before disappear from the room.

"Jeez…just which part of me that looks like a girl?" Ryoma mumbled angrily.

"Well, can't help it. Your hair is long and you have such a small face for a boy. Of course they would think of you as a girl, Ryoma." Ryoga said and sigh loudly.

"Tsk."

"Now, now. You'd better rest. I'll wake you up for dinner." Ryoga said and offered him hand to help Ryoma to get up.

"Fine…" Ryoma said and accepted his hand.

Oshitari keep on dialing the same number for the past an hour and seems that his call are not connected to the one person that he kept on calling for. He sighed heavily as he kept on hearing the same sentence answered by the phone operator and he even managed to remember them, every single word of it. Gakuto kept on blowing his bubble gum and started to get annoyed listening to Oshitari who had been sighing for the past an hour and Jirou who had been mumbling in his sleep. He finally lost it and smacked Jirou on his head which awakes him but then had fallen asleep again after blinking his eyes a few times.

"Stop sighing, Oshitari!" He said angrily. "Just where is Atobe?" He asked.

"I don't know, my call won't connect." He said and sighed again.

"That's it! Give me that!" Gakuto said and reached for Oshitari's phone and dialled the number again.

The operator seems to answer it which makes him more annoyed and started to cursed at the phone until Oshitari took it back and kept it from him. Shishido seems to be bored by all the waiting and Gakuto's antics and finally grabbed his racquet and drag Choutarou to play a game with him.

"I'm tired of waiting already. Let's play a game, Choutarou!" He said.

"Yes! Shishido-san." He answered it cheerfully and followed Shishido to the court.

"Did Atobe said anything to you?" Gakuto asked.

"Nope, nothing." Was Oshitari's answer. "Ehh…Kabaji?" He said puzzled by Kabaji's existence on the court with them.

"Usu."

"Ehh? You're here?!" Shouted Gakuto who also shocked to see Kabaji with them.

"I thought you would be with Atobe…hmmm…." Oshitari said who seems to be shocked that Atobe didn't bring Kabaji with him this time when he usually did. "I sense a secret." He noted while grinning.

"Usu?"

As soon as he stepped down from his limousine, the clerk who was at the front reception became flustered and quickly called for the inn's manager. Atobe ruffles his bang proudly and smile seeing the scenery of the fallen petals of the cherry blossoms which surrounded the area. His assistant is right beside him standing with pride.

"A-Atobe-sama…we didn't knew that you would come here to our most humble inn." The manager said.

"Ahn, Ore-sama just felt like coming and Ore-sama heard that the cherry blossoms in here is one of the best." Atobe said with a smile curving on his face.

"It is our most pleasure to have Atobe-sama to utter such marvellous words for our most humble inn. Please do come in Atobe-sama." The manager said and gestured them to the entrance and Atobe would just smile and follow.

 _"Ryoma…Ore-sama is coming for you…"_ He thought.

The petals were flowing and falling within the air. Ryoga watches them fallen onto the ground and smiled. He then peeked at Ryoma who sleeping peacefully. He gently walked towards him and gently brushes his hair lightly.

"Ryoma…I really hope that you'll be happy, and grow…I'm sorry that I leave home." He said softly almost whispering.

Rinko came to look at both of his son. She slowly opened the door and saw Ryoga had fall asleep right beside Ryoma. Both of them had long drifted into their dreams. A broad smile was curved and here comes Nanjiroh with a camera on his hand and grinning.

"How cute…" He said while taking their pictures, many of them.

Ryoma was finally awake and the first thing that he saw is Ryoga curling up like a ball right beside him. He sighed slowly and smiled. He brushed Ryoga's bang a little and pull the blanket on top of him.

 _"Might be mom who covered him_." Ryoma thought.

Ryoma looked outside the window. The sun is still up. He quickly flipped open his phone and sighed. It is way before dinner. After a lot of thinking, Ryoma finally decided to walk around the inn to see the cherry blossoms. Slowly he stood up so he won't wake Ryoga up. Then he grabbed his cardigan and leave the room quietly. When he walks passed by the helper at the inn he would bow politely but then as he passed them he swear he could hear them squeaking which made him blush.

"Ne~ Did you see that girl? So cute don't you think?" One of the helper said.

"Yeah, totally. You think she's a model or something?" The other one replied.

 _"Damn those women!"_ He thought and quickly walks away.

After that embarrassing incident Ryoma finally arrived at the garden. The trees are amazing, it was so beautiful to watch the cherry blossoms. There's also a wisteria tree at the garden which make it more tantalizing and beautiful. A smile curved on his lips. He sat on the bench there and started to fiddle with his phone.

"There's…no one to share…" He mumbled softly.

The winds started to blows which made Ryoma to shiver because of the cold wind. It is still spring, the outside are still cold but not as cold as it was during winter. Ryoma clutched his cardigan and sighed. He kept on watching the cherry blossoms and smile.

"It may be my last time, watching the flowers to bloom." He said as tears started to streak down his pale cheeks.

Little did he know that Ryoga was watching him closely. Every single word that he said was heard by him. Ryoga was sleeping peacefully when he realised that Ryoma was no longer there with him. He quickly wake up and search through the room only to find no one other than him. He quickly searched for Ryoma when he spotted a pair of girls was giggling on the hallway. He quickly came to talk to them.

"Did you see a boy walks here before?" He asked.

"A boy? No we didn't." One of the girl said.

"Ahh…but we did see someone walks pass here before." The other one reply with a smile.

"Eh?"

"Ah! That one! The cute little girl, right?" The other one said again.

"Cute…girl…wait…"

"Huh?" Both of them become puzzled when Ryoga suddenly took out his phone and show them his wallpaper. The picture of him and Ryoma at Ryoma's favourite café back at their home.

"Is this the one?" He asked.

"Ahh!" Both of them shouted at the same time. "Yup this is the one!" Excitedly one of them answered it.

"Ehh…so it is a boy…we thought it was a girl…" The other one said.

"Ah ha…well lots of people said that." Ryoga answered while scratching the back of his neck.

"Ouh…then he was going to the garden if I were not mistaken." The girl said again.

"Thank you." Ryoga said and leaving them while waving happily.

And now he was there listening to Ryoma's soft mumbles. Watching him crying makes Ryoga sad. It felt as if a knife had been stabbed onto his chest. He slowly walks towards Ryoma and gently hugged him from behind. Ryoma was shocked at first but then he recognized Ryoga's cologne and eased himself.

"Don't." Ryoga said.

"Huh?"

"Don't say that sad words again, Ryoma."

Even though he was shocked when he heard Ryoga said that, he just smiled and patted Ryoga's head lightly. Ryoga's hugged became tighter but Ryoma didn't mind it. He just smiled and gently touched Ryoga's hand that was around him.

"It's warm…it was so cold before you came." Ryoma said.

"Idiot! Of course it is cold! Why didn't you take the coat with you?" Ryoga said finally released his hug and started to sit on the bench with Ryoma.

"I forgot." Was all Ryoma said.

Ryoga could only sighed and took the muffler that he wore and lightly wrapped it around Ryoma and smiled. He ruffles Ryoma hair and kept his hand on his head for a while. A sad expression was on his face and he knew he can't hide it because it was shown clearly on his face.

"If there are places that you want to go, tell me." He finally said.

"Huh?"

"Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you there." Ryoga continued.

"Umm…okay."

A shadow was watching over both siblings from a far. A smile curved on his face, clearly happy. He ruffles his bangs lightly before he walks by. Leaving both of the siblings behind.

"I finally found you, Ryoma." He said.

 **To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yup so SOON! Well the idea keep on popping on my head and yeah...DONE! I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! ENJOY!**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 5 – 'Be Mine'**

Atobe was walking outside in the garden to watch the flowers when he suddenly heard someone chatting. Oddly, the voices sound familiar to him and so he quickly search for the voices and found the Echizen sibling were talking on the bench happily. Ryoma was laughing happily with Ryoga beside him. Seeing him all happy makes Atobe smiled brightly, a genuine warm smile. He ruffles his bangs lightly before walks towards the opposite direction as to not disturb them.

"Ore-sama finally found you, Ryoma." He said.

As he walks passes by the cherry blossoms tree, he can't help but to smile. The long grey coat that he wore were fluttering as the breezes passed by, causing his hair to flutters as well. He suddenly stopped walking and gazed towards one of the tree.

"It was…under the tree as well…the time when I actually noticed that I had fall for him…"

Both Ryoma and Ryoga returned to their room after they had satisfied watching the cherry blossoms at the garden. Ryoma was smiling happily as he was chatting with Ryoga about something. Nanjiroh was on his way to the Onsen when he spotted both of his son were talking happily along the hallway and so he decided to invite both of them to go with him.

"Yo, Seishounen-tachi~ Want to go for a dip?" He asked with a big grin on his face which makes both Ryoma and Ryoga to look at each other's face with such a puzzled expression.

It was not long for them to be dragged by Nanjiroh into one of the public Onsen. He was smiling happily while drinking sake which made both of Ryoma and Ryoga to sigh loudly as they both entered the pool. Well partially because of Nanjiroh and others is well much to Ryoma's liking all the man inside the bath started to look at him weirdly as soon as he entered the bath. Much to his pleasure, his father didn't help in any way at all. Ryoga can't help but to smile awkwardly at them as Ryoma was irritates and started to pout, which makes him look cuter that he already is.

"What is their problem anyway….looking at me like that…pervert old man." Ryoma keep on mumbling angrily.

"Hora, Ryoma…we are supposed to have some fun and not to mention that onsen is good for your health." Said Ryoga who was trying to makes him feels better.

"Hmph."

"Maa, maa… Ryoma…just enjoy your time here, alright." Added Nanjiroh who was now patting Ryoma's head lightly while smiling, a smile that is so different from his usual teasing remark and idiot grins, just a normal fatherly smile.

"I know already…" Was his reply.

Even though he was shocked to see such an expression on Nanjiroh's face but he felt better only to think about it. It was right, he just need to enjoy his life as much as he can before his time was cut short. He doesn't want to leave any regrets behind, except for one thing. His unrequited love that is, will always remain as a secret eternally and this little secret is something that he will take with him to death. That was his only regret, only that.

"Ryoma…don't faint inside the hot water alright?" Said Ryoga teasingly.

"Sh-shut up! I won't." He said while blushing.

"Just don't soak too long alright…" This time Ryoga said with a hint of worries.

" Okay…"

"Good, after the bath we'll have our dinner and you should take your pills and then we'll do anything that you want. How's that sound to you?" Ryoga asked excitedly with a broad smile on his face.

"Oya, that's sound nice ne~ Should I join you guys?" Asked Nanjiroh with a grin on his face.

"Ugh…" Both Ryoma and Ryoga said at the same time.

"What? It's such a rare opportunity for us to bond~" Wailed Nanjiroh.

"Oyaji…aren't you too old for that?" Asked Ryoga.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…mada mada dane~ There is never too old to be young! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Said Nanjiroh.

"Uh huh…" Was both Ryoga and Ryoma's reaction.

Atobe was inside his room, pushing the keyboard of his laptop over and over again. For a while he would stop and peeked over a file that was laid beside him, Ryoma's medical record. He felt guilty doing so but, he would do anything to have Ryoma even if it means that he needed to peek into Ryoma's privacy. He just needed to do it. When he found out that Ryoma had disappeared a year ago, he was so devastated that he could not keep Ryoma with him. The regret of that time was doubled as he found out about Ryoma condition which almost gave him a heart attack.

He had been searching and searching for almost two weeks now for any specialist that could help with Ryoma's condition and finally he was able to do so. A specialist from Germany, a world recognised specialist on surgery. This time, he will make sure that Ryoma will return to his old self and is where he could see him even if the payment by doing so is to lose his trust towards him. A smile curved on his face, after sipping his black coffee he continued on his works that was until he realized that he had shut one of his phone off, his phone for his teammates. As soon as he switched on his phone it was ringing wildly which make him gulp a bit.

"Ahh…Oshitari, ahn?" Said Atobe and sighed.

He quickly flipped it back and rest it aside his table and continue on his works without even thinking to give it a look. He knew that his best friend would want to know what he is doing skipping school and al but seriously he didn't even bother about it because for him Ryoma is even more important. Far greater than school and the tennis club as for that moment.

….

It seems that most of the former members of Seigaku Middle School Tennis club was at the street tennis court that they most frequent during their middle school together with Hyotei Tennis members. It seems that both teams wanted to know about something from each other which had caused them to meet each other at the street tennis court.

"I'm sorry Tezuka-kun, but it seems that Atobe is not answering to any of my calls anymore." Said Oshitari.

"Is that so…" Said Tezuka while touching his glasses lightly.

"And here I thought that he might know something about Echizen." Said Fuji who was smiling.

"Why would you think so?"Asked Gakuto who was there.

"Saa…who knows…" Said Fuji while smirking.

"Ne, ne~ What do you mean Fujiko nya~" Asked Kikumaru who was now hogging onto Fuji.

"Oh, please Fuji-sempai…you don't think about that rumours aren't you?" Asked Momoshiro who was looking all worried. "Right?"

"Saa…if only we could find some truth about it." Fuji added as he smiles broadly which putting some pressure towards Oshitari.

"Li-like I said, Atobe didn't even bother to receive my call." Oshitari said while crossing both his arm on his chest.

"Wa-wait. What kind of rumours are you talking about?" Asked Oishi who was clueless about rumours and such.

"What Oishi~ You don't know about that nya~" Asked Kikumaru who had finally release his hug from Fuji and now hogging Oshi.

"Li-like I said, what rumours?"

"Fshuu~" Was all Kaidoh reaction and walks towards the bench trying to avoid Oishi.

"Umm…" Momoshiro too had decided to follow Kaidoh which earn a glare from Oishi. "Haaa…Damn Viper…you got lucky." He cursed softly.

"Momo…would you mind telling me about this rumours that you guys are talking about?" Oishi just had to ask.

"Ummm…well, it might just be a rumours…" He said trying to avoid that topic.

"Momo…turn around and tell me." Oishi ordered.

Both Hyotei and Seigaku tennis members, well most of the are former but since most of them are studying in Seigaku High School division and Hyotei High School division so, it is still the same name anyway sat on the bench to hear what Momoshiro had to say about the rumours that he was talking about with Fuji and Kikumaru and also Kaidoh who was trying to avoid being pointed out with the rest of them. It was almost like an interrogation but it was done out in the open place not in an interrogation dark room where there are two people playing the good cops and bad cops.

"Well, what kind of rumours are you talking about Momoshiro?" Asked Shishido.

"Yeah, what rumours?" Asked Gakuto.

"Ahem…this should serve as information." Said Oshitari.

"Umm… what kind of information, Oshitari-senpai?" Asked Ohtari.

"Hmm…on why Atobe would disappear like this…might be related to Echizen after all." Oshitari said as he tilted his glasses a bit.

"Eh….seriously?" Gakuto asked.

"Then if it wasn't for that kind of reason, he might have taken Kabaji with him, right?" Oshitari asked again while pointing towards the gloomy Kabaji who had been following them around.

"Ahhh…you're probably right..." Was Gakuto's reply.

"Geez, just what is he thinking about?" Said Shishido angrily.

"Maaa, shishido-san. Atobe-san might have his own reason, don't you think?" Said Ohtari.

"Does he?" Asked Shishido again.

"Mi-might be?" Said Ohtari hesitantly.

"Hai, hai, hai minna~ Let's listen to what momo have to say nya~" Said Kikumaru suddenly.

All of them were focusing on Momoshiro that it might have made him become scared and nervous all of the sudden and trying to ask for help from Fuji who just smiled at him innocently as if it had nothing to do with him at all. Momoshiro became palled and gulp. He took a deep breath and started to clear his throat before he spoke.

"Umm…you see…there is a-a rumour about A-Atobe. Y-you see..umm…" Momoshiro just don't know how to speak about it and started to become hesitant for a moment which made Shishido become irritated and lose his temper.

"Just spit it out Momoshiro!" Shishido said angrily.

"Ca-calm down Shishido-san…" Said Ohtari who was trying to calm Shishido.

"Umm…like I said…well, how should I put this…umm…" Momoshiro suddenly sighed loudly and started to speak about the truth. "Well, the truth is…me, Kaidoh, Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai wanted to invite Echizen for the celebration party at Kawamura-senpai's shop and there…we saw Atobe…standing in front of Echizen's house. Well, it's not hard to guess with his limo and well…he was standing there, shocked about something…and he started to call for someone and started to shout like 'could you find him or not' and he just rode in his limo and off…we just stood there when Meino-san...umm…Echizen's cousin greeted us and when we asked she said that 'that man asked about Ryoma-san and when I said they had gone he just got shocked and started to ask about where they had been' and when we asked her where Echizen is she just said that she didn't know because his uncle…umm I mean Echizen-san said nothing about it and just move out." Momoshiro stopped to look at others expression when Tezuka just nodded asking him to continue on. "T-then Meino-san said that… 'That man looks so troubled' and she just well…might be jokingly said that 'could it be that he likes Ryoma-san' and there you go. I swear I told you everything!"

"Is it true Fuji?" Asked Oshitari.

"I'm afraid yes."

"Then…it is just some baseless rumours." Said Gakuto. "Tsk, I just waste my time for this stupid thing." He added.

"But still, it doesn't explain why he would go off without giving us any notice." Said Oshitari.

"Ahh...that might be because…" Said Kawamura.

"Because?" Asked Ohtari.

"Ochibi is back nya~" Said Kikumaru with a broad smile.

"WHAT?!" Shouted the whole Hyotei's team except for Jirou who had been sleeping the whole time.

…

Ryoma was walking with Ryoga towards the garden before their dinner because Ryoma wanted to have some walks after taking a bath inside the onsen. Both of them were oblivious of Atobe who had asked one of his men to follow both of their trails and reported them back to him. When Atobe heard that Ryoma, Ryoga and his father are entering the onsen he was smiling and smirking all by himself.

After a few minutes watching the cherry blossoms, the winds were blowing which make Ryoga and Ryoma to shivers. Ryoga decide to bring Ryoma inside the warm inn before he catch a cold which made Ryoma to sulk and started to pout and had a silent war with Ryoga.

"Ryoma…it was for your own good…It would be bad for you if you catch a cold." Ryoga keep on talking rationally towards Ryoma.

"…" Ryoma didn't even say a word to Ryoga.

"Ryoma…haaa" and Ryoga started to sigh heavily. "At least we need to cover you up warmly before taking a walk inside the garden, okay?"

"…" Ryoma stopped walking and look at his brother who was certainly looking all worried about him. "Okay…"

"Good, now let's eat dinner and we can have a walk at the garden again okay?" Ryoga said and lead him towards their parent room.

"Okay."

They were heading towards their parent room when suddenly they were stopped by a few people who were blocking their way. Ryoga naturally pushed Ryoma behind him to protect him if anything bad started to happen when suddenly a guy came and asking them to withdraw. Ryoga was surprised but it doesn't mean that that guy is harmless either. Ryoma was clutching onto Ryoga's yukata while peeking to see who that man is.

"That voice…sounds familiar…" Was what he said to Ryoga softly.

"Huh? Are you sure Ryoma?" Asked Ryoga.

"I-I think so." Ryoma sounded hesitant about it.

Suddenly a man came forward and started to smile towards Ryoga who was staring at him looking all confused and protective. Atobe was smiling towards Ryoga and started to look for Ryoma who was still hiding behind Ryoga. He looks so cute was what Atobe was thinking about and he started to clear his throat to speak with Ryoga.

"Ore-sama is deeply sorry for Ore-sama's men's action just now." Atobe said while smiling warmly at Ryoga.

As soon as Ryoma heard him speaking, he was trying so hard to think that it might be someone else who talks like him but he just need to look at that man's face. Ryoma started to take a few steps forward to make sure of it and what he saw is something that he had longed for. Just how much he wished for this day to come but he started to hide behind Ryoga again. Ryoga was puzzled by Ryoma's action and started to become all worried when suddenly Atobe started to speak up.

"Ryoma…"

Just a word, Atobe just called out his name and it makes him all weak. Ryoma was holding onto Ryoga to help him to stand.

"No…it…it can't be…" Ryoma kept on uttering those words all over again when suddenly Atobe called his name again.

"Ryoma…it is me…" For once Atobe didn't use the word 'ore-sama' which surprised Ryoma.

Atobe started to walks towards Ryoma when he was forced to stop by Ryoga who was protecting Ryoma all the time. Ryoga kept on holding onto Ryoma who was looking all fragile in front of Atobe which he never did and it makes Ryoga to be more protective.

"Who are you?" Ryoga finally asked.

"A-Ato…be…Ke-Keigo…" Ryoma murmurs the name.

"Ryoma…you know this guy?"

"Umm…"

"Ryoma…" Once again, Atobe said his name.

Ryoma tried to look at Atobe and Ryoga helped him to stand. Ryoma was almost tearing up as soon as he saw Atobe. Standing there, smiling as broadly as he could, a smile only meant for him and not his usual smirk and grins and his teasing smile just a genuine and warm smile meant for him. Ryoma finally faced him.

"I had been searching for you." Was what he said. Ryoma was surprised that he was using 'I' rather than his usual 'Ore-sama'.

"Wh-why would you?" Ryoma just had to ask.

There it is again, that warm smile on his face. Atobe were smiling to him.

"Because I love you…won't you be mine?" Said Atobe.

 **To be continue...**

 **Don't forget to Review and waits for the next part! ^-^ THANK YOU!**


	6. Chapter 6

**No more babbling cause i'm in a hurry... Still...I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support!**

 **Enjoy~**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 6 – 'Hope'**

 _Previously_

 _"I had been searching for you." Was what he said. Ryoma was surprised that he was using 'I' rather than his usual 'Ore-sama'._

 _"Wh-why would you?" Ryoma just had to ask._

 _There it is again, that warm smile on his face. Atobe were smiling to him._

 _"Because I love you…won't you be mine?" Said Atobe._

….

Ryoga who was there felt like punching straight on his face but was stopped by Ryoma who was still hold onto him. Rather than shocked by Atobe's declaration, Ryoma was starting to cry. Tears were dropping and he was clutching onto Ryoga's yukata tighter.

"You do know that Ryoma is my little brother right?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes I do." Atobe answered.

"You do know that Ryoma is a boy right?" Ryoga asked again assuming that Atobe didn't understand his question at all.

"I can assure you that I have known that fact ever since we first met two years ago." Atobe answered calmly.

"Are you sane?" Ryoga just had to ask the one thing that had been floating on his mind.

"I can assure you that I am sane."

"You…" Ryoga went speechless as every question that he asked didn't seem to have any effect on him at all.

"Is there anything else that you would love to ask Echizen Ryoga-san?" Asked Atobe.

"You…are you gay?" Ryoga finally drop the bomb.

"I don't know if falling in love with Ryoma would actually consider me as a gay since he is the only male that I had ever fallen for. But if so then I must admit yes I am."

"Ryoma, just where in the world did you meet him?" Ryoga asked Ryoma who had started to calm down.

"Tennis…" Was Ryoma's reply.

"Ahh, so must be friends with the other seigaku teams huh?" Ryoga said.

"Yes I am because we are rivals."

"We will get to nowhere…just follow us." Ryoga said while holding onto Ryoma's hand gently and leading them towards their parents' room.

Atobe had been glancing over at Ryoma all the time. Ryoma was wearing a yukata that was prepared by the inn for the customers and he started to become angry all of the sudden at the thought of other male except for him are seeing beneath the Yukata. He clenched his hand into a fist, trying to calm himself.

Ryoma would start to peek at Atobe and his mind was floating and he would space out. Ryoga would tighten his grasp on Ryoma's hand to bring him back into reality which works perfectly except for sometimes Ryoma would blush which irritated Ryoga because he do realised that Ryoma is actually in love with that man.

"On a second thought…" Ryoga suddenly said and swing his hand onto Atobe's face but he managed to escape right before Atobe could move again Ryoga punched Atobe in the stomach which left him kneeled on the floor. "Much better…" Ryoga added as he continued dragging Ryoma towards their parent's room.

"Ryoga…" Ryoma said as he sighed at his older brother's action.

"What? He ought to be prepared for it for confessing to you. Plus, he deserved it…" Ryoga added.

Dinner time was such a mess when Atobe declare his love for Ryoma again to his parents. Nanjiroh were very surprised that he had freeze. Rinko was surprised but then, she was looking at Ryoma who was blushing red behind Ryoga. She sighed and started to bring Nanjiroh back to the reality. Rinko calmly walk towards Atobe and keep on checking him from the top of his head till the bottom of his feet. A loud sigh was heard and she returned to her seat sipping her tea as if nothing had happen which scare most of them leaving Atobe puzzled by their reaction. Nothing is scarier than Rinko when she is obviously trying to calm her temper.

"Why?" Is her first question.

"Huh?" Asked Atobe clearly didn't understand her question.

"Why Ryoma of all the other girls that would surely be happy to have you as their lover?" She finally started her first shot.

"Beats me, Ryoma is the only one that I have ever want to be with." Atobe said with such a confident voice, no smirking, no teasing and even his 'Ore-sama' attitude is nowhere to be seen. "I really love him with all my heart." He added which made Nanjiroh to spurt his tea and Ryoga twitching with anger.

"What do you know about my son?" Rinko release her second shot.

"I know everything about him, his illness and his condition." Atobe answered calmly.

All four of the Echizen went speechless when they heard about it. Ryoma flinched in his seat and started to tremble behind Ryoga. Ryoga noticed that and tried to calm Ryoma by whispering that it will be fine over and over again to his ear softly.

"A..Atobe is it?" Nanjiroh finally speak.

"Keigo, Atobe Keigo , Echizen-san."

"Your father…is he Atobe Kazuhiro?" Nanjiroh asked with a sharp tone which surprised all of them.

"Ye-yes, he is…"

"I see…so you ARE his son AFTERALL." His tone seems to be serious which made Ryoma to blink a few times, trying to see clearly whether this man is his father.

"O-oyaji?" Ryoga was surprise, clearly shocked to see his normally idiot and perverted father would sound so fatherly with such a serious tone.

"Ahh~" Rinko suddenly sighed loudly.

"Kaasan?" Ryoma was surprised to hear her mother sighing like that.

"You see…Ryoma….Kazuhiro-kun is an old friend of your dad." Rinko finally said.

"What do you mean by old friend, Kaasan?" Asked Ryoga.

"My father didn't say anything about having Echizen-san as his old friend…" Atobe suddenly said.

"Th-things happen…" Nanjiroh said while grinning, a weird grin.

"Well, let's talk about it later. First, dinner." Said Rinko.

Right after the dinner was finished, Ryoma quickly excused himself saying that he was tired. Ryoga wanted to went with him to their room, but Ryoma rejected that offer saying that 'It's fine' and 'I want to be alone for a while'. Atobe keep on eyeing on Ryoma and that makes Ryoga to glare sharply at him.

"He is 15, 15 I tell you." Ryoga said as the four of them except Ryoma was inside the room.

"I know…" Atobe left out a soft mumble.

"You're 17 years old right, Atobe-kun?" Rinko asked.

"Ah, yes I am."

"About Ryoma's illness…you said you know?" Asked Nanjiroh.

"Ah…yes. I did some research about it…and…I can help him." Atobe said with a serious face.

"What do you mean by 'you can help him'?" Asked Ryoga angrily.

"Ryoga…" Rinko was trying to calm him.

"I had been asking and searching around for specialist to look at his case and finally I had found a specialist that could actually help to cure his illness."

"Is it true?" Rinko asked.

"Yes" Confidently Atobe replied.

"He could get better?" Asked Nanjiroh.

"Yes."

"I…He…won't die? Ryoma…won't die?" Asked Ryoga who was on the verge or crying. The same goes for Nanjiroh and Rinko who was holding each other's hand.

"Yes."

…

"Hey Shishido…guess what." Said Oshitari.

"What's with you?" Shishido asked as he put down the sport magazine that he was reading inside the classroom.

"I know where Atobe is."Oshitari said as he flipped his phone to close it.

"Really? Seriously?" Shishido asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I am." Oshitari said with a big grin on his face.

"I'll tell the others about it." Shishido said as he kept on pushing the button on his phone.

"Seigaku would want to know too, I bet." Oshitari said as he search for Fuji's number.

Oshitari could hear the dialing sound out of his phone. He waited and waited until his call is connected. With such a happy face he smiled and that makes Shishido to shiver.

"Hey, Fuji…I know where Atobe is." Oshitari said.

"Really?" He heard Fuji replies to his news.

"Yeah, and who knows who we might found there."

…

Even if I were hoping for that one regret of mine to come true, that thin strand of hope seems to hurt me more than it did when the doctors told me that I could no longer play tennis, pained me more than it did when knowing that I don't have a long time to live. My life is cut short. I'm dying…I am going to die. I am afraid, I am scared, I felt the fear of dying. I shall left this world leaving only memories, leaving nothing to proof that I had lived on this world. I am trembling, I am shaking, I am shivering. Every inch of my body shows it. I wanted to leave no regrets, I really do. Seeing him here, had shaken my resolve on doing so, and the wall, the shield that I had built around me. I am desperate, I am a coward. Well, who won't be when the angel of death is closing in on you, watching you, trailing you, haunting you. To die means to disappear. It is laughable, it is what I had been doing all this time. Leaving my friend, disappear from the public views, disappear without leaving any trail, vanished within the thin air.

"Ryoma…" Said Ryoga who found him inside their room looking outside the window. "Have you taken your medicine?" He asked.

"Hmm…"

"Ryoma…" Said Ryoga again and hugged Ryoma gently. "You need to take your medicine."

"I…am tired."

"Hmm…then you can sleep after you take your medicine." Ryoga said and release his hug.

"I…" Ryoma touch Ryoga's hand which stop him from releasing his hug.

"Ryoma?"

"I am tired…really, really tired." Ryoma said again.

"Th-then…you need to rest." Stuttered Ryoga.

"Ryoga…"

"Ryoma….please…don't do this…" Ryoga said begging that the meaning of Ryoma's word are just meant that he wanted to rest.

"There's…no more way…just let me be…"

"Don't say that! Don't even think about it!" Ryoga suddenly shouted.

"Please…I'm tired of all of this…"

"Don't!..."

"….on't!..."

Ryoga was wide awake from his nightmare. He was breathing heavily and sweating badly. Realise that everything was just a bad dream he felt relief and look over to Ryoma but shocked and panicked as he saw that Ryoma was not there.

"Ryoma?"

Ryoga quickly wake up and leave the room to search for Ryoma. He was running desperately and searching for Ryoma desperately. He was on the verge of madness when he didn't found Ryoma even after an hour of searching. Suddenly he bumped into Atobe who was returning from the toilet.

"Have you seen Ryoma?" Ryoga suddenly asked.

"N-No…why?" Asked Atobe starting to become serious.

"It's been an hour but he still hadn't return to the room." Ryoga said almost became hysterical. "Where could he have gone to?" Ryoga asked again.

"I…I'll help you search for him." Said Atobe and quickly ran towards the garden.

"O-okay.." Ryoga stated as he saw Atobe running outside.

It was 3 in the morning and Atobe was running around the garden to search for Ryoma while Ryoga was searching for him inside the inn. Atobe was scared that Ryoma would disappear on him again and this time not even his family had any clue about it which makes him scared even more. He was frantically searching for Ryoma when suddenly he found a familiar silhouette sleeping under the cherry blossoms tree with a blanket around him. He sighed and relief at that moment and hurriedly went to his side and smile.

"Just…what are you doing, Ryoma…." He said softly and slightly touched Ryoma's cheek. "You're gonna catch a cold sleeping here…just what are you thinking…" Atobe mumbled.

"Nh…Hmm…" Ryoma was slowly waking up.

"Good morning, Ryoma." Greeted Atobe.

"Hmm?" Ryoma was rubbing his eyes cutely and Atobe keep on watching him. "A…Atobe?" He said.

"You almost made you older brother became mad searching for you." Atobe said with a smile on his face.

"Eh?...A…Atobe?" Ryoma said as suddenly Atobe hugged him tightly.

" I thought you were gone…"

"Huh?"

"Don't do this again please…I'm begging you Ryoma…my heart can't take it if you are leaving me again…"

Tears started to fall from Ryoma's eyes as he heard Atobe talking sadly as he hugged Ryoma tightly within his embraced, never wanting to let him go. Ryoma could only rest his head against Atobe's chest and hugged him back which startled Atobe but still locked Ryoma within his embraced. Smiling happily.

"I love you, Ryoma…with all my heart I love you…I love you so much…that it hurts…" Atobe was whispering through Ryoma's ear softly.

"I….I…." Ryoma started to cry harder than before and clutching Atobe's back tightly.

"Ryo…ma?" Atobe was puzzled and release his hug so that he could face Ryoma.

"I…" Ryoma can't even continue his words but just cry. Atobe slowly wiped his tears and smile towards Ryoma.

"Ryoma…" Atobe said his name softly.

"I…don't want…to give you any hope…when I … I am dying like this… I will just hurt you… I don't want that…" Said Ryoma as he was sobbing through his words and his voice was trembling.

" You won't…you won't hurt me and you won't die…" Atobe said which startled Ryoma.

"What do you mean?"

"Because I won't let you to die…you'll live by my side…till we are both become old…"

"It is impossible, Atobe!" Ryoma said.

"Nothing is impossible, Ryoma…nothing…"

"W-why?"

"Don't you hear me before? It is because I love you, as simple as that." Atobe said and he caressed Ryoma's cheek and wiping all his tears off of his face.

"…" Once again Ryoma laid his head against Atobe's chest.

"Ryo…"

"I…I love you…"

 **To be continue...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I had already went through the finals and finally on my first week of holiday! Yay for me! And so new chapter is being uphold, enjoy , I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! Don't forget to reviews! I totally appreciate them.**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 7 – 'Predicament'**

The wind blew and the petals were scattering all over the places. Ryoma was sitting on the bench with a blanket wrapping him. Ryoga had forced it onto him afraid that he would catch a cold. It was such a nice weather outside and so he decided to go to the garden. It is almost a week by now since the time that he had confessed his feelings to Atobe. It was such a funny and enjoyable week. Each time Ryoma wanted to enter the bath, Atobe would be there along with Ryoga. Each time anyone would stare at him, they would receive such a scary glare from both Ryoga and Atobe. It was embarrassing but it was fun at the same time for Ryoma. It had been a long time since he was able to enjoy his days laughing like this. Sure it is fun being with Ryoga and Kevin would visits him and tell him stories to entertain him but being able to actually do things himself, it is more enjoyable that way.

Suddenly Ryoma was hugged from behind and he would notice it right away that the person is Ryoga because of his usual cologne. A smile curved on his face and he touched Ryoga's hand gently. Ryoga rest his chin on Ryoma's head and smile, a very broad smile.

"You seem to be enjoying your time here." Ryoga said.

"I am…thanks to you and everyone"

"Does that 'everyone' include that idiot." Ryoga asked annoyingly.

Suddenly Ryoma burst into laughter. His laugh made Ryoga happy. He was very glad that Ryoma is enjoying himself. He was hugging him tighter.

"Hmm…are you still mad at him?" Ryoma asked.

"Who won't!" Ryoga protested. "There's no way I'm letting you to be with that weirdo." Ryoga added.

"But Ryoga…" Ryoma insisted.

" I know that you like him. Just what in the world did you see in him?" Ryoga asked which made Ryoma to blush brightly.

"I…I don't know…I just…love everything about him…I guess…" Said Ryoma while blushing brightly within Ryoga's embraced.

"Jeez…I'll endure him at least." Ryoga said and release his hug and sat beside Ryoma.

"Thank you…you're the best!" Said Ryoma and rested his head against Ryoga's shoulder.

"Tired?"

"Uhm…just a bit…" Said Ryoma who was starting to get sleepy.

"Okay…just take a nap…I don't mind…" Ryoga said and slowly moved Ryoma's head onto his lap.

"O…okay…thank…you…hmmmn…"

Atobe was watching both of them from far, he was smiling as he saw Ryoma who was sleeping on Ryoga's lap. He quickly walks towards them. Ryoga was brushing Ryoma's head gently when suddenly Atobe came and sat beside both of them.

"He must be tired." Atobe suddenly said.

"…" Ryoga was surprised when he heard Atobe but still he replied him. "Well, he's been having so much fun…." He suddenly stop, after a long pause he sighed. "Not that I want to admit it…but it's all thank to you I guess." Ryoga continued his words and kept on brushing Ryoma's head.

"…" Atobe was speechless as Ryoga had complimented him. "He looks so happy whenever he won his game…it was the only time that I could saw him smile…" Atobe said which earn Ryoga's small laugh.

"Yeah well, it was the only time that he would show anyone his real self…but after that incident…"

"That incident?" Atobe asked. "This…had been on my mind but…Ryoma's condition…even if I saw the file but…I still can't believe it."

"…" Ryoga was silent as his hand had stopped moving. He look at Ryoma and sighed. "I'll bring him to the room first and we'll talk after that."

Ryoga scooped Ryoma slowly and lift him in a princess like position which makes Atobe to become jealous.

"Let me bring him." Atobe suddenly said.

"…" Ryoga sighed. "No…just let me be since you'll take him from me soon." Ryoga said with such a serious face.

"Ryoga…"

They were walking through the front door of the inn when suddenly the three of them were surprised by a voice that sounds familiar. Atobe started to curse as he heard the voice. Ryoga was quite worried about the situation since it will be bad if Ryoma were to wake up and become panicked, it was just recently that he started to be happy and enjoying his life again and Ryoga would do anything to keep that little paradise for Ryoma.

"You must be Echizen Ryoga." Said a voice which makes Ryoga sighed and Atobe to keep on holding his head.

"Fuji…Syuusuke…" Said Atobe almost grumbling.

"It's been a while, Atobe."

"Oshitari…I should have known…"

"Hey, now. If you guys want to have a fight or…whatever it is, just so you know…leave my family alone." Said Ryoga and he went inside the inn, carrying Ryoma on his arm.

"I'm afraid, we can't do that Echizen Ryoga-san." Said Fuji.

"Ryoga…just bring him inside, I'll handle this." Said Atobe which surprised all of them that were present there.

"Don't be too long about it…we don't really have much time, Atobe." Said Ryoga seriously before he left.

"I know…"

The rest of them were shocked to hear Atobe said 'I' rather than 'Ore-sama' speech that he always used. The rest of the Seigaku and Hyotei tennis members finally came out of hiding, joining Oshitari and Fuji. Atobe was speechless as he saw all of them and started to rubbing his forehead and sigh loudly.

"Ore-sama demand to know what do you peasant want from Ore-sama?" Atobe suddenly had his 'ore-sama' switch on.

"Ara…you have returned, huh?" Asked Fuji.

"Fuji." Said Tezuka.

"Hai, hai."

"Was…that…Echizen?" Asked Momoshiro suddenly.

"He look sicker than before nya~" Said Kikumaru.

"Is that really that brat, Atobe?" Asked Shishido.

"What actually is wrong with him?" Asked Oishi who had started to get panic.

All of them were asking so many question and started to verbally brawl with each other until Tezuka finally snap and ordered them to quiet and let Atobe to speak about Ryoma. Atobe sighed and started to look all serious and scary which made all of them to shudder except for Tezuka, Fuji and Oshitari.

"Ore-sama demand all of you to return." Atobe said.

"Why?" Fuji suddenly asked.

"Atobe, why would you ask us to leave?" Asked Tezuka.

"His condition was stabilised recently and to have all of you here would make him worst." Atobe explain.

"His condition?" Asked Gakuto.

"What condition fshu~" Asked Kaido.

"Based on what I had seen, 100% is that Echizen had an illness and 5.8% he was tired because of the tournament that he enter." Inui stated.

"Won't you explain before all of us started to think all the weird stuff that could be happening to that Echizen?" Asked Oshitari.

"Atobe-san…it would be better if you tell us before we jump into a conclusion by ourself…" Said Ootari.

"Ore-sama cannot tell you about his condition as Ore-sama does not have the authority to do so." Was what Atobe had said.

"Then, you don't mind if we are to ask Echizen directly?" Asked Fuji.

"Do you wish him dead?" Asked Atobe furiously.

"E..eh?" Said Momoshiro "Wha…what do you mean, Atobe?"

" He can't stand pressure or he'll collapsed again…" Atobe suddenly said.

"Is his condition was the reason that he suddenly disappeared right after the national?" Asked Oishi.

"Yes." Was what Atobe replied.

"Then we should ask his family about his condition then, so that we won't surprise him." Said Inui.

"Is that okay with you, Atobe?" Tezuka asked with such a calm expression.

"Well, that if Ryoga let you…"

"Ryoga? You mean Echizen-kun's older brother?" Oishi asked.

"Yes."

Ryoga was sighing for a few times already. Ryoma was still sleeping peacefully on the futon, a smile curved on Ryoga's face. He was shocked to see all Seigaku and Atobe's team to be here. Again he started to sigh again. After a few minutes, Atobe finally came to the room with such a worried face.

"They won't leave…" Atobe said while holding his forehead with frustration.

"…" Ryoga sighed again.

"Ryoga."

"Let me guess…they want to know about Ryoma or they won't leave?" Asked Ryoga.

"…" Atobe paused for a while. "Yeah you can say that."

Ryoga sighed again. Ryoma slowly waking up from his sleep, both Ryoga and Atobe become startled at the now awake Ryoma who was rubbing his eyes cutely. Atobe slowly come close to him and smile. Ryoma blinks his eyes for a few times to see clearly and he smiled as he saw both Ryoga and Atobe in front of him.

"Good morning…Ryoga….Keigo…"

"Morning Ryoma." Said Ryoga .

"Good morning to you too, Ryoma." Said Atobe.

"Did you sleep well?" Asked Ryoga.

"Hmm…I did…" Answered Ryoma happily.

"Good…" Said Atobe while patting Ryoma's head gently.

…

"We're lucky that we got a break this weekend." Said Momoshiro.

"Yeah nya~" Answered Kikumaru.

"Just when can we meet with Echizen?" Asked Oishi.

"Soon…" Is what Fuji said with a smile on his face.

The moon was already showing on the night sky. Ryoma was happy that Atobe had reserved a private onsen just for them. Ryoga was walking with Atobe behind Ryoma who was humming happily. Ryoga sigh again after he heard the situation about the Seigaku and the Hyotei members who are here to know more about Ryoma's condition.

"Stop sighing already, Ryoga…you'll get noticed for sure."

"Can't they just leave. If Ryoma didn't contact them even after he had arrived at Japan means he never did wanted to meet them in the first place. Can't they even figure it out?" Ryoga asked.

"They are the type to never give up, you should know that."

"For now, I hope that Ryoma won't accidently meet them in any way that they could."

"Yeah, I hope so…"

Suddenly Ryoma stop walking and started to turn around to see both Ryoga and Atobe who was there right behind him. Both of them were startled by Ryoma's sudden action and just freeze there, smiling awkwardly to Ryoma. Ryoma walks towards both of them, aware of their awkward smile to him.

"Is…something wrong?" Ryoma suddenly asked which make Ryoga turn into mute.

"…" Ryoga just lift his shoulder, still remain silent.

"Keigo? Are you guys hiding something from me?" Ryoma asked.

"We-well no…why would we do that, right Ryoga?"

"Ah…yeah…he's right!"

"Uh huh…really…somehow I doubt that."

Ryoma said and continue to walk towards the private onsen while still peeking at both Ryoga and Atobe who was still acting weirdly as he would sometimes look at them. Ryoma finally feeling annoyed and irritated as both of them are looking all fidgeting and worried about something and it actually irked him. Ryoma sighed and stop again.

"Ryoga, Keigo…just tell me already!" Ryoma finally said.

"Tell you what?" Ryoga asked.

"There's nothing to tell, Ryoma." Said Atobe.

"Really?" Asked Ryoma.

"Really." Answered Atobe.

"Fine.."

As Ryoma turned back to continue his walk to the private onsen, he stumbled onto someone and fall. Luckily Atobe quickly grabbed him before Ryoma fall onto the floor which made Ryoga to wiped his invisible sweat feeling relief that Ryoma didn't got hurt. Atobe was hugging Ryoma tightly which made Ryoma become blush and tries to stand on his feet when he suddenly heard a very familiar voice coming from the person that he had stumbled with.

"Echizen?"

"Eh?" Ryoma said still hugging Atobe.

"Ryoma…" Atobe whispered softly trying to calm him.

"What is…is this the thing that both of you are hiding from me?" Ryoma asked, trembling within Atobe's embraced.

"Yah…Atobe…it seems that we're lucky." Said Fuji while smiling happily with the rest of the tennis members of Seigaku and Hyotei.

"I…I don't want…." Ryoma started to say.

"Can you walk to Ryoga?" Atobe asked.

"I…can't move, Keigo…" Ryoma was almost burst into tears.

"Ryoga." Was all Atobe need to say to make Ryoga came running to them.

"Ryoma…are you okay?" Ryoga started to ask as Atobe handed Ryoma to him.

"Keigo…"

"It's fine…I'll try to handle them…" Atobe said while smiling towards him.

"It's been a while Echizen…where are you going?" Asked Oshitari.

Ryoma started to grip onto Ryoga and his grip became tighter. Atobe was very worried that Ryoma might collapse and was sending an S.O.S eye telepathy towards Ryoga who seems to understand Atobe's intention. Ryoma was holding onto Ryoga the whole time that Ryoga realised that Ryoma was trembling hard.

"Well…won't you guys have a talk with Ore-sama instead?" Atobe ask.

"Echizen…why won't you speak to us?" Asked Momoshiro.

Ryoma's grip on Ryoga's cloth become tighter, Ryoma suddenly look up to Ryoga. Atobe was shocked that Ryoga didn't brought Ryoma to their room yet and he started to worry that Ryoma can't hold up. He quickly went to them and slightly touch Ryoma's waist.

"Are you okay, Ryoma?" Atobe asked.

"Ryoma…if you don't want to talk with them…" Ryoga said.

"I…"

"If you want to speak with them, I'll be with you…" Atobe said.

Ryoma was looking at Atobe. Ryoga started to sigh again as he saw the look that Ryoma was giving him and Atobe. He wanted it to end. Ryoma does not want to hide anymore. Ryoga knows better than anyone about how much Ryoma wanted to be here, to be in Japan, with his friends and teammates. He knows it better than anyone about his longing.

"I'll be with you too…" Ryoga said with a smile.

"Thank you…Ryoga, Keigo…" Ryoma said while smiling happily at both of them.

 **To be continue...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Another chapter! I was so on the roll with the stories right now and i almost finishes it. But still, i'll be updating the chapter one by one at a time...Patience everyone! To Guest-san who noted the cafe name. Thank you very much...well...yeah i do used the google translater for that haha...since i'll be taking Japanesse as my third language ha ha ha ha ha ...since English is my second ^-^ . Enough with my babbling...let's just continue with the story!And so, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! Enjoy minna~**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 8 – 'Truth'**

The seigaku members and the Hyotei members filled the room, Atobe was clutching his hand together with Ryoma tightly. Ryoga was sitting right beside them with a serious face. The room was quite gloomy and Ryoma keep on fidgeting.

"So…Echizen, it's been a while since we last met. How are you doing?" Asked Tezuka.

"Well…fine…I guess…"

"We kinda meet you at the café earlier but well…seem like you were busy talking and you just suddenly leave, we don't really have the opportunity to talk with you." Said Fuji.

"Ah…umm…"

"You…grew your hair huh, Echizen?" Asked Momoshiro suddenly.

"Ah…yeah…I…didn't really have the time to cut it so…but I like it long…I guess…" Ryoma answered while looking down.

"You look feminine with it though." Momoshiro added.

"Heard that a lot." Ryoma added and started to pout.

"You lost quite a weight, Echizen. Did you get the nutrition you need?" Asked Inui.

"Ah…well…that…I am eating fine."

It was quite hard to keep up the conversation since Ryoma would answer it short and it soon turn into an awkward situation for all of them. Atobe started to nudge Ryoga's arm trying to ask for some kind of help from him but even Ryoga don't know what to do in that kind of situation which lead to a silent war inside the room until suddenly Ryoma hold Atobe's hand tightly and breathe in and out, trying to calm his nerve.

"I'm dying." Was what Ryoma said.

"…" Ryoga and Atobe went speechless at Ryoma's declaration and quickly look at the others face.

Fuji was totally shocked and the same goes for the others. Fuji was thinking that Ryoma's disappearance might have something to do with an injury or illness but he didn't think that it is a chronic and lethal disease. Oishi can't help but panicked at Ryoma's word and stand up abruptly with a shocked face. Momoshiro was speechless and freeze while Kikumaru started to cry silently. Kawamura was obviously shocked that he just stared at Ryoma trying to search for some kind of clue on what kind of disease that Ryoma might have. Inui had dropped his precious notebook on the floor and gape at Ryoma trying to analyse his condition. Tezuka went shock and it was clearly shown on his face just how shocking that news is to him that he lost his calm and collected composure.

Hyotei's member on the other hand keep on looking at Ryoma trying to figure whether his words were just some kind of bad joke that he made to keep them away from questioning him more. They were trying to search for some kind of proof that it might just be a joke when they saw Atobe's and Ryoga's expression which surprised them the most. Atobe's worried face and Ryoga's sad expression just reveal the truth behind Ryoma's words.

"Was it the reason that you had disappeared right after national two years ago, Echizen?" Asked Inui.

"Yes…it is."

"You…you are joking, right? It can't be true, it just can't…" Said Momoshiro.

"Does it look like a joke to you, Momoshiro ahn?" Asked Atobe with such a serious face.

"Keigo…" Ryoma tried to calm his nerve.

"Since when did you guys are in a friendly term with each other?" Asked Oshitari.

"Why would you care about Ore-sama's business, ahn?" Asked Atobe.

"Since you skipped school." Said Shishido.

"About Ryoma, what do you guys want to know?" Asked Ryoga after sighing loudly which caught all of their intention to him.

Ryoma only look at his older brother to notice that Ryoga is actually trying to help him to explain his situation to all of them since he might have a hard time explaining about things especially about his own condition. Ryoma keep on clutching onto Atobe's cloth. Atobe could feel Ryoma's uneasiness and started to hug him without even caring about the situation and the place that they were in. Ryoga sigh again.

"Don't be so lovey dovey in here." Ryoga said which made both Atone and Ryoma to blush.

"What?" Asked Atobe.

"About Echizen…"Asked Kawamura.

"Ahh…yes, Ryoma…well…"

 **After the National Tournament a year ago.**

 _"I am fine, Oyaji…kaasan…" Protest Ryoma._

 _"Are you sure? You even have amnesia because of that fall…just for safety okay, Ryoma?" Asked Rinko._

 _"Fine…"_

 _Suddenly a loud knock was heard at the front door. The Echizen household was surprised of it because it was already late at night. Who could it be that came knocking on someone's house this late. Nanjiroh went to see who that person is only to smile broadly as he opened the door._

 _"Rinko! Ryoma! Looks who's here!" Shouted Nanjiroh happily._

 _Rinko and Ryoma hurriedly to the door to see the visitor only to see Ryoga who was long lost. Rinko was crying and went to hug Ryoga which made that young man to blush and flustered. Ryoma would just smile as he does not remember that young man. His memories are still hasn't fully recovered._

 _"Yo Chibisuke!" Shouted Ryoga happily and came to give him a big hug._

 _"I…I'm sorry…but I don't remember who you are." Said Ryoma._

 _"Ehh?"Ryoga was shocked to hear that. "O…O-Oyaji?"_

 _"Ahh…you see…this brat here had amnesia…well…he kinda forgot about things…" Explain Nanjiroh._

 _"Ehh?! How…but…you…don't remember your older brother?" Ryoga asked._

 _"Maa, maa…Ryoga…don't worry, he'll remember it soon. For now, both of you need to rest! Tomorrow we're going to the Hospital." Said Rinko._

 _"O-Okay…" Said Ryoga. "Then…I'll be sleeping with Ryoma…" He added._

 _"Ehh? Why?" Asked Ryoma who was clearly not liking the idea at all._

 _"I could tell you stories about when we're kids…it might help you to remember." Ryoga said happily while smiling broadly._

 _"Just don't sleep too late, alright boys." Said Rinko who was clearly happy that both her family is finally completed._

 _That night, both Ryoma and Ryoga were talking till dusk. Ryoga's stories actually helped Ryoma to remember bits and pieces of his lost memories about his childhood. Both of them clearly talks happily and Ryoma's mood was better and he actually smile while talking to Ryoga which it never happens before. It was such a happy day._

 _Rinko came to wake both of them for breakfast when she realise that they never did get a sleep that night as both were wide awake when she came. Rinko sigh only to receive smiles from Ryoga and Ryoma trying to beg for her apologies. She just accepted it as she was actually quite happy that her family is becoming closer than before. Nanjiroh was waiting for both of them for breakfast without reading his usual 'magazine' but actually reading a newspaper._

 _Nanako was helping in the kitchen and she was humming happily that morning. The house was filled with laughter that morning. It was such a good day for the Echizen family. Soon after breakfast the four of them went to the Hospital while Nanako had to go to her college for the day. The ride to the hospital was pleasant and happy. It was then when they arrived at the Hospital that everything had turn into a nightmare._

 _"Parts of his brain are damaged and it might will continue to do so." Said Dr. Munazawa._

 _"What do you mean by that?" Asked Nanjiroh._

 _"Well…it…actually seems like a cancer but different. I mean cancer is where there are blood cloth inside the brain structure and the tissue could be removed by surgery but in your son's case the brain tissue itself are starting to die and we don't even know the reason behind it." Explain Dr. Munazawa._

 _"Can…can you cure it? Fi-find a way to maintain it or…or…something! There must be something!" Shouted Nanjiroh who had started to lose his temper._

 _"We will try Echizen-san, but the equipment in our Hospital is not enough. If you want I would recommend a Hospital in America that might could help with you son's condition."_

 _"That will do, I'll do anything to help him." Said Nanjiroh._

 _The whole day passes by fast for the family. Ryoma was informed by the doctor about his condition. The doctor advised him to stop playing sport because it would actually faster the rate of the damaged that would affect his brain tissue. In his word, stop playing tennis. He was informed that his health would be affected as well. Everything that was told by the doctor seems to be some kind of an alien speech to him. His silent cries were accompanied by hugs and tears from his family members. Ryoga was too shocked to say anything that he just stood there by his side, touching Ryoma's shoulder as if he was trying to give him his support altogether._

 _That night, they had packed all of their stuff and belonging and took the first and earliest flight that lead them to America. Without even saying any goodbyes and words of gratitude or advice to any of his friends actually help Ryoma from breaking down. Ryoga was by his side, all the time. Encourage him, talking to him and helping him. Having the illness actually had tighten their brotherhood bond, their family bond altogether and it actually calm Ryoma. Knowing that his family is by his side, knowing that he is not alone trying to fight his illness._

 _…._

 _"Even if I'm cured…I can no longer play tennis like I used to…"_

Ryoma's words keep on playing on Tezuka's mind for a while now. Tezuka was sighing for a few times already which makes Fuji began to ponder on what he was sighing for. Fuji walks closer to Tezuka who was sitting in front of the table crossing both his arm in front of his chest.

"What are you sighing for?" Asked Fuji.

"He got talent and a great future ahead…"

"At least he's alive and breathing." Answered Fuji with a smile.

"It was my fault…I told him to become the Seigaku Pillar…and it destroyed him like it did to my arm." Tezuka answered filled with guilt.

"It was no one's fault Tezuka…It's fate."

"Fate." Tezuka paused for a while. "No…it never was fate…my arm become injured because of my stubbornness."

"And Echizen is because of his stubbornness…he never say that it was all your fault, Tezuka." Fuji said.

"But…"

"No more of that…let's just enjoy ourselves…we finally could meet Echizen. It is enough."

"…" Tezuka was silent for a moment. "Yeah, you're right, Fuji."

Ryoma was outside in the garden again. He was watching the cherry blossoms again. The moon was on the night sky, and the wind was blowing gently as the petals of the cherry blossoms were scattered on the ground. The view was very beautiful. Ryoma was smiling happily and he started to hum a song that he made when he was staying in the Hospital in America. How nostalgic. Soon, Ryoma started to sing while watching the flowers at night under the moonlight.

"Walking pass the lane, meeting a stranger up ahead…

Everything is white and blue, whenever I see…

I wish that it would end, by the time the clock stop ticking…

Only to be left with another day of mundane…

I hope and I wish,

For a hope that never exist,

I hope and I wish,

For my love to be reached…

Walking down the road, watching people passes by…

Realizing how big world is, just how small I am…

Sadness, happiness nothing is matter …

I could no longer be who I was, just because destiny came for me…

I walked away from everything and now I am left here hurting…

I left my past behind for a future that won't be there…

I left my soul and now this body would disappear…

Again and again I kept on wishing, for there to be a hope…

I hope and I wish,

For a hope that never exist,

I hope and I wish,

For my love to be reached…

I hope and I wish,

For there is time,

I hope and I wish,

For I could say the words of love…

Just wishing is not enough,

Just hoping is not a way,

Wishing for there would be a time,

For me to actually say…I'm in love with you…"

Tears were falling, wetting his face. As his voice cut through the night, a smile was curved on his lips. For a wish to come true, how incredible and magical it is. Atobe was listening and looking at him all the time and he did not even noticed it. A smile was curved on Atobe's face, thinking that Ryoma was thinking about him all the time, knowing that Ryoma was in love with him for such a long time, before they finally express their love to each other. Atobe come out from his hiding place and hugged Ryoma from behind.

"That song is for me?" Atobe asked.

"Wha..Keigo…" Ryoma become flustered that Atobe heard him singing.

"You have the most beautiful voice…I love it."

"Hmmm….'Wishful wish'…" Ryoma said while blushing red.

"What?"

"The …title…"

"Hmmm…it's a great song…you made them, right?"

"Hmm…yeah…Kevin taught me how to play the guitar and…the music score and such…Ryoga too…" Ryoma said as he kept on blushing beneath Atobe's arm.

"Is that so…Thank you, Ryoma…and I love you." Atobe said.

"Hmm…I-I love you too, Keigo…I really do…"

 **To be continue...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone~ I'm back! I finally got my hand on the internet connection! Haaaaaa...long holidays without internet suck, big time. T-T Oh well...this might be a nostalgic chapter ever...about when..oops...almost spoiler...T-T...okay enough of my mumbling and babbling...the 9th chapter...well i ought to tell that the draft for this story is almost finish in a way COMPLETED...i'm doing the last chapter right now (Chapter 12) and so a friend of mine ( close friend...classmates...housemate-to-be) ctdiaz gave me quite and idea on doing omake on weddings and such well...i might do one...or two omake on this story since i really3 love this one story that i actually kinda (sort of) neglecting my two other fics that i'm currently working on right now...well...long talk...and so as usual I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! Enjoy~ Till the last of it...**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 9 – 'Reminiscence'**

 **America, almost one (1) year ago…**

 ***In English.**

 _"I won the tournament again, Ryoma! Did you watch the game?" Asked Kevin excitedly._

 _"Yeah I did. That guy was nothing."_

 _"You are right. Man…I hope you'll play again soon…it's boring without you." Kevin said honestly._

 _"Yeah…I know Kevin…I'm bored too…" Ryoma answered._

 _"Oh well, the season is over and now, I'll be coming here every day!" Kevin shouted happily._

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Oh yeah, this book here…it's a must read Ryoma, I really love this one and I bet you'll love them too…it's a series though, you mind?" Asked Kevin while taking out a book from his bag pack._

 _"Nope, not at all."_

 _"Here…Percy Jackson and the lightning thief by Rick Riordan." Kevin said with a broad smile._

 _"Ahh… the one made out as movie? Wow…I love them."_

 _"Yup, I got the whole series of it and others related to Rick Riordan…after you finished with this one, I'll bring out the others for you."_

 _"Thanks! I'll read them through."_

 _Ryoma and Kevin were chatting happily when a little visitor went into Ryoma's room accidentally. Both Ryoma and Kevin were surprised as they both see a little girl who was holding a rabbit plush toy almost as big as her. Her eyes are wide open as she saw them._

 _"Are you lost?" Ryoma asked._

 _"I…I think so…." She said as she hide her face behind her plush toy._

 _Ryoma was giggling as he saw the little girl trying to be brave but still hiding herself behind her plush toy. Kevin was scratching his head trying to think how to send the girl back to her family. Hearing Ryoma's small giggle the little girl started to peek through her plush toy to see Ryoma who was lying on the bed full with wires and tubes connected to the IV drip and machine._

 _"Is big sister okay?" She asked softly._

 _Kevin started to laugh as he heard the little girl calling Ryoma as 'Big sister' rather than 'Big brother' which earns him a knock on the stomach. Well it was not that hurt because Ryoma is not as healthy as he was ever since he was admitted to the Hospital half a year ago. Kevin started to clear his throat as he realised the sharp glare that Ryoma was giving him._

 _"I am a boy" Ryoma said to the little girl._

 _"But…you look like a girl." She added which made Kevin to have his laughing streak again._

 _"Knock it off, Kevin. It's not funny." Ryoma said as he was irritated by the little girl's comment._

 _"Yeah….okay….sorry, Ryoma. My bad." Said Kevin as he tried to stop laughing. "Well, you see…my friend here is a guy. Seriously a guy…well sure he looks…cute…like a…girl but a guy. He is a total guy." Kevin explained to the little girl._

 _"O-Okay…"_

 _The three of them were chatting happily for almost an hour before suddenly a doctor came into Ryoma's room to check on Ryoma's condition for the day. He was already used to see Kevin with Ryoma because Kevin always came to visit Ryoma. The same goes for Ryoga and the rest of the family but Kevin would always be there whenever he was free and if he is, Ryoga, Rinko and Nanjiroh would just check on him by calling Kevin to ask about his condition and to relay messages from then or Ryoma. But the little girl is a different kind of story._

 _"Who is this little one here, boys?" Dr. Steven asked._

 _"A lost child?" Answered Kevin calmly._

 _"Ouh…" He continued on walking towards Ryoma before he stopped again. "Wait…what?"_

 _"She came inside the room like a storm…I guess…" Kevin answered again._

 _Dr. Steven went speechless by listening to Kevin's word and he just leave his mouth wide open. Ryoma sighed as he could already think about what the doctor would say to him. The same old 'Are you sure to just let a stranger inside your room?' kinda question since it had happen before, the incident where Kevin just found out about Ryoma's situation. It was not a good scene indeed._

 _"Ryoma…"_

 _"I know what you want to say, Doctor…believe me I know. But she's just a harmless little girl. No need to fuss." Ryoma said as he was trying to ease his condition on the bed, searching for a more comfortable posture to sit with._

 _"Fine…it's good that you realised but….what's your name, little girl?" Dr. Steven asked._

 _"Lily…Lily Spencer." She answered as she was hiding beside Ryoma._

 _"Li..Lily…Spencer…Spencer…Spencer?"_

 _"Doc?" Asked Kevin._

 _"Ahhh…Lily Spencer! You are supposed to be admitted today isn't it? Your family were searching for you…for hours."_

 _"Uhm…sorry…"_

 _Few minutes later, her doctor and family came and took her. They were thanking Ryoma and Kevin for looking after her there and Doctor Steven to inform them about her where about. Before Lily went out of Ryoma's room, she stopped by the door and peeked at Ryoma who was smiling lightly for her and wave her goodbye with Kevin by his side smiling as broad as he could._

 _"Can…can I come again, Ryoma?" She asked._

 _All of them were shocked to hear her question but the doctors and Ryoma and also Kevin were just smiling as they saw the expression that her parents were making when they heard her._

 _"Sure…I'm not going anywhere." Answered Ryoma._

 _"Well…I'm only here whenever I am free…you might see Ryoma's family next." Kevin said._

 _"Okay!" She answered happily as she was dragging the rabbit plush toy with her._

 _As everyone leaves the room, only the three of them are left inside. Kevin started to walks towards the couch to sit and wait for Ryoma's routine health checked up is done. Ryoma was sighing and just stared at the window blankly while he was being checked._

 _"Brain tumour." Dr. Steven suddenly said._

 _"What?" Ryoma asked._

 _"Another disease on Ryoma?" Kevin asked as he was shocked to hear the doctor say that._

 _"No, not you, Ryoma… It's the little girl from…before…"_

 _"Eh?" Kevin was shocked to hear that._

 **America, 7 months ago…**

 _Ryoma was playing with the guitar and Ryoga was there to teach him about the cord. Ryoma was writing down the music cord on the score when suddenly Kevin came. It was a surprised visit. The three of them were talking happily when suddenly Lily came running into the room with the same rabbit plush toy. Ryoga was already used to her since she would occasionally come to see Ryoma almost five times a week. Ryoga sighed._

 _"Are you running away from the nurse again, Lily?" Ryoga just had to ask._

 _"…" She didn't even speak which actually proof to be the problem._

 _"You shouldn't run away, it's medicine time isn't it?" Ryoma asked as he put the guitar on his bed._

 _"Hmmm... I hate pills….it's bitter…"_

 _"Of course it's bitter…that is what you called a medicine." Kevin added._

 _"Hmmm…stupid Kevin."_

 _"Eh? What? Why?" Kevin was shocked to hear that from Lily._

 _"Come here, Lily…" Ryoma invited her to sit on his bed. "You should take your pills so that you could be better…Don't you want to stay with you mom and dad at home?" Ryoma asked._

 _"I…I want to…" Lily admitted._

 _"So…be a good girl and take your pills…okay?"_

 _"O-Okay…"_

 _Lily followed Ryoma's advised and returns to her room to take her medicine. A small smile curved on Ryoga's face. Ryoma grab the guitar again and started to strum it. Suddenly Ryoga got a phone call and leave the room to answer it. Kevin walks to the couch and grabbed a book inside his bag and brought it to Ryoma._

 _"Another series…" Is what Kevin said._

 _"Thanks…oh and…" Ryoma suddenly took a book from the table beside him and handed them to Kevin. "Here…your book."_

 _"Okay…did you like them?"_

 _"Yeah, I did."_

 _"Lily is 6 right?"_

 _"Yup…she is."_

 _"You are turning to 14 next month…how did that feel?" Asked Kevin with a big grin on his face._

 _"Just the same…"_

 **America, 5 months ago…**

 _Ryoma started to sing a song that he made when suddenly Lily barged into his room, looking all panic and scared. Ryoma stopped singing and look at her, puzzled by her reaction and action. The little girl just started to cry as she saw Ryoma. Ryoma started to become panic and walk towards her with a small smile on his face, worried about her._

 _"Lily…what's wrong?" Ryoma asked as he was wiping her tears gently._

 _"They…said tha-that…they want to take the bad thing inside my head." Lily said._

 _"We-well…is not that a good thing?" Ryoma asked._

 _"They sa-said that…they need to open my head…"_

 _"And?"_

 _"Won't it hurt?" She asked with fear clearly shows that she is scared._

 _"Lily…" Ryoma said as he started to hug her, trying to calm her down. "Everything will be okay…after they took it away, you'll feel better, you'll be able to go to school…meet your friends…don't you miss them?"_

 _"I-I do…"_

 _"Then…you'll be just fine…"_

 _"O-Okay…"_

 _…_

 _Ryoma was scribbling on book when suddenly Ryoga joined him at the Hospital park. Ryoma was sitting on a bench under a big shady tree smiling at his older brother as he came bringing a can of grape ponta, his favourite._

 _"How did you smuggle that?" Asked Ryoma._

 _"Ahh…I got my own way with things…" Said Ryoga while smiling and handing the carbonated drink to Ryoma._

 _"Uh huh…"_

 _"Did you finish it yet? The song?" Asked Ryoga._

 _"What song?" Asked Ryoma._

 _"Don't play dumb…Kevin told me that you want to make a song for a special someone…so, who is it for?_

 _"Nobody…just to fill my day…"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"What are you, a kid?" Asked Ryoma as he finishes his grape ponta._

 _"What…I'm just asking…" Said Ryoga as he help Ryoma to stand._

 _"It is just a song…a normal one."_

 _"Fine…come on, it's almost time for your pills."_

 _"That's why I'm standing…" Said Ryoma as both of them are walking towards the Hospital as Ryoma drop his empty can into the dustbin._

 _After the little walk at the park, Ryoma kept on gazing outside the window. A loud sigh was heard by Ryoga who was sending a mail to Kevin to congratulate him on his winning on the recent tournament._

 _"You okay?" Asked Ryoga who started to get worried._

 _"Have you send it yet…to Kevin?" Asked Ryoma._

 _"I just send it."_

 _"Okay…good." Ryoma answered and opened the same book that he was writing the lyrics which he suddenly closed it back and look at Ryoga. "Could you…umm…Kev-Kevin is in Japan right now right? For this year's Goodwill Tournament?" Ryoma asked._

 _"Yeah he is…and he just won it against them…Against that monkey guy to boot, why?" Asked Ryoga as he was curious that Ryoma actually pay any attention towards the game when he usually just ignored it most of the times and would wait for Kevin to tell him about his game. "Wait…did Kevin told you that the game is in Japan?"_

 _"Yeah, he did…." Ryoma was shocked that Ryoga mention the nickname of that person. "Is he free right now?"_

 _"Ahh…yup he is…he is…strolling around in Tokyo was all he said…want to talk to him? You need to talk outside though…or the rooftop…"_

 _"Hurm…The rooftop, alone." Ryoma said as he took the phone in Ryoga's hand and walk towards the elevator and push the button to the rooftop._

 _"What's with the hurry?" Asked Ryoga as he saw Ryoma was in a hurry towards the elevator._

 _Ryoma arrived at the rooftop area, as he searched around his surrounding he noticed that he was alone there. He quickly searched for Kevin's number and dialled it. He found a bench nearby and he decided to sit on it. Waiting for Kevin to pick the phone he started to breathe in and out to calm his nerve._

 _"Hello?" Kevin's voice could be heard through the phone._

 _"Hey, Kevin…it's me…."_

 _"Ryoma? Wow! It's been a while since the last time you called me…"_

 _"Yeah, I know…H-Hey…umm…heard from Ryoga that you played with At…that Monkey King…" Ryoma said as he was actually nervous talking about it._

 _"Ahh…yeah, that Monkey Guy…umm…what is his name again?"_

 _"Atobe…Atobe Keigo…" Ryoma said almost sound like a sigh._

 _"…" Kevin paused and he sigh through the phone._

 _"What?"_

 _"Is Ryoga with you right now?"_

 _"Nope…I'm all alone at the rooftop."_

 _"If anyone heard that except for me, they would positively sure that you like that guy." Kevin said calmly._

 _"I…well…" Ryoma was blushing red listening to Kevin's word. "The only person who knew that is you, Kevin."_

 _"Yeah…that's why…this secret of yours is actually a heavy one but…you are my best friend so…I really want you to be happy…I really do, Ryoma…" Kevin said, Ryoma could notice that Kevin's voice is trembling over the phone._

 _"What…are you crying, Kevin?" Ryoma asked almost teasingly._

 _"Leave it…so, what do you want to ask me? It's actually a rare thing for you to actually call me."_

 _"First, congrats on your win!" Ryoma said excitingly._

 _"Thanks! It's worth the pain."_

 _"And…is…are they…you know…"_

 _" Well…for starters, that all cool glasses guy aren't here…still in German they say, your honey here is quite okay…just…he looks some kind of …different than the last time , I mean when you are still here…the others are fine…but well…that all smiling creep was looking at me all the time, trying to burn a hole on my face or something…and after the game I was actually scared for my own life you know! I thought I might actually die before you!" Kevin said almost shouting._

 _"Why? What happen?" Ryoma asked, actually worried about him._

 _"They actually held me captive and started to ask me about you…they thought that I might know something about you."_

 _"Oh..."_

 _"That sweetheart of yours scares me the most! He started to ask whether I was hiding you somewhere and he told me that I should tell him on your where about and started to threaten me…it was a good thing that stoic and scary guy held him up."_

 _"Stoic? You mean Sanada-san?"_

 _"Yeah! That's his name."_

 _"Wh-why would Atobe do that?" Ryoma ask._

 _"How am I supposed to know what he's thinking about? Anyway…it was a scary thing! But well, I know that they are all worried about you and such and I swear I didn't tell they anything…not a thing so your secret is not out of the bag just yet…well… I-I actually thi-think that…you know…seeing him all panic like that…that Atobe guy…might actually have feelings for you, Ryoma." Said Kevin, stuttering in his words._

 _"Don't Kevin…don't gave me that kind of hope…please…"_

 _"Look Ryoma…I'm not giving you hope or anything…just stating on what I saw, that's all…"_

 _"Hmm…thanks…"_

 _"So…how is Lily…Ryoga told me about his surgery, when is it?" Kevin asked excitedly._

 _"Well…Doctor Steven told me that her surgery is next week…and she didn't come to my room for a while now…the nurse said that she was tired because of the chemotherapy that she did for the past month. Well, with my condition…I can't go to her room for visits…I could barely walk nowadays…"_

 _"Is that so…well, you just need to rest. They had been analysing your condition for quite a time now…of course you'll get tired with all the rehab thing too. Rest alright! I'll get you some souvenirs, you have anything you want me to buy for you?"_

 _"Hmm…anything is fine by me."_

 _"Ahh…the hardest request ever…okay, I'll think of something that you might like."_

 _"Okay, thanks Kevin."_

 _"No problem, Ryoma! See you!"_

 _"Yeah, see you."_

 _…_

 _Dr. Steven came into Ryoma's room for his regular health checked up. Ryoga and Kevin was with him at that day since Kevin finally return from his Goodwill Tournament in Japan. They were talking and opening the souvenir together when suddenly Dr. Steven went into the room looking gloomy._

 _"Is something wrong?" Asked Ryoga who was worried that it might had something to do with Ryoma's health._

 _"It's about Lily…"_

 _"What about her?" Asked Kevin._

 _"She died in the surgery."_

 _That word 'died' was enough to make tears rolling down their face. Ryoma was practically crying silently as Kevin just stood there, tearing up while Ryoga was so shocked that he was on his knees sobbing in front of them._

 _"You lied…" Ryoma was mumbling as he grip on the white sheet of his blanket._

 _"I'm sorry…but no…it's the truth. Her parents will take her tomorrow." Said Dr. Steven._

 _Right after his regular checked up, the three of them were in full silent inside the room. Ryoma keep on holding onto the book that he was scribbling the lyrics tightly. Memories started to flood his mind at that time._

 _"Ryoma! Made me a song too!" Asked Lily excitedly as Ryoma told him about the song he was making for someone._

 _"Okay, okay…I'll make you one but…I'll sing it to you on your 7_ _th_ _birthday. Is that okay?" Ryoma asked._

 _"Ehhh? My birthday is far ahead…hmm…can't you make it faster?" She asked with a puppy eyes on her face._

 _"I'll try…but still…I might give you the song on your birthday…" Ryoma said smiling broadly to her._

 _"Stingy…" she mumbled as she continued on reading the lyrics that Ryoma was working on. "You must have love her very much, Ryoma." She continued._

 _"Hmm…. I do…but that person never knew…he would never knew…" Ryoma said as his smiles fades away._

 _"Hmm then…she's stupid." Lily said as she started to pout._

 _"…" Ryoma was startled by her comment and he started to pat her head gently. "Is that so…" A smile started to curve on his face._

 _"Yup!" Lily answered as she started to giggle._

 _Present…_

 _The book was held tightly as he watched Lily's coffin was brought outside the Hospital. Her parents were crying as Ryoma, Kevin and Ryoga keep on watching them. Ryoma was sitting on the wheelchair as he could not stand for a long period of time anymore. Ryoma look at Ryoma asking him to push him to Lily's parents which Ryoga did. Kevin was standing beside them all the time and he follows them to meet Lily's parents._

 _"Mrs. Spencer?" Ryoma asked._

 _"Ah…yes…you are Ryoma right? Lily talk a lot about you…" She answered._

 _"She did…" Ryoma smiled at her words. "This…" Ryoma handed an envelope containing a CD ROM to her. "A song…I promised her that I will give it to her on her birthday but….well…"_

 _Tears streaked down her face, Mr. Spencer came and held her shoulder to calm her down. A smile curved on her face as she saw the envelope and the smile on Ryoma's face while giving it to her._

 _"Thank you…thank you…thank you.." Was all she said._

 _…_

"I'm counting 1 2 3,

When the birds are singing,

Now it's 4 5 6,

When I heard you singing,

I know the clock is ticking,

I know the time is flowing,

But now it's stop for you this time…

I held my breath as the winds blow,

I held your hand when it is the time for,

The candle is ready,

The flame is already lit,

And now waiting for a wish…

I'm still counting 1 2 3,

When the candle is blown,

Now it's 4 5 6,

When I heard you laughing

Knowing that I am still counting,

Knowing the number is rising,

And now my count is stopping…

I held my breath as the winds blow,

I held your hand when it is the time for,

The candle was blown,

The flame is already gone,

And now I'm wishing a happy day for you…

It's the day when you were born,

It's the day your age is going,

It's the day a number is gone,

It's the day your age is seven…"

Ryoma's voice was echoing as the clock strikes twelve, another day is coming as another day is gone. His voice was trembling but none of it is matter. Tears started to fall on his face. Ryoga heard him singing while pretending to be asleep and noticed his trembling voice. He wakes up and started to went towards Ryoma who was still sitting in front of the window, gazing towards the sky. Ryoga patted his head gently and sat beside him, smiling lightly.

"Her birthday is today?" Asked Ryoga.

"Yeah…it is…" Ryoma answered softly.

"She might heard you singing and smiling right now…" Ryoga stated as he gently pushed Ryoma down and lean his head against his shoulder.

"I hope she did…I really do…" Ryoma answered and he drifted into the land of dreams.

 **To be Continue...**

 _please do leave comment and reviews...any critism is openly accepted...i'm an open minded person afterall..._


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! Haaaa...finally all the draft for this Fics is finished! Good work to me! Still, i will be updating this story regularly because i'm doing the grammar check since i don't have a beta reader and i don't think i'm searching for one right now cause..well...i will write when i'm in the mood and when the idea came pouring in my mind so yeah...i might cause my beta reader a problem on not finishing a chapter on the due...haha...i don't want to cause any headache. Enough of my depresing babbling. And so, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! Enjoy minna~ Till the last words...**

 ** _P/S: Bold and Italic- In English._**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 10 – 'Choice'**

Both Atobe and Ryoma was strolling at the town of Hokkaido, Ryoma was holding onto Atobe tightly and no one would stare at them thinking that it is weird for them to be walking hand by hand even though they are both guy. Well, Ryoma looks a lot like a girl rather than a guy, not that he is bothered by it since he had been hearing about it all the time and it just goes numb whenever the issue of him looks like a girl came up. He had been so used to it that he could casually just pretend to be one and it was actually rewarding since there are a lot of benefits of having such a feminine gesture.

"Want to rest for a while, Ryoma?" Atobe asked since both of them had been walking for quite a while now.

"Hmm…yeah, okay…"

Both of them were resting in an open café and Ryoma was smiling all day long. The weather was nice too. Atobe was happy that Ryoma was feeling healthy and it does not seem like he would got tired easily and his complexion is rather good. They were having a little tea time when suddenly someone came and talk to Ryoma.

" ** _Ryoma_**?" Sounded a familiar voice.

" ** _Mrs. Spencer?"_** Ryoma was surprised and automatically stand and greet her with a warm smile which leave Atobe puzzled.

 ** _"You have been discharged? Everything is okay now_**?" She asked excitedly.

" ** _Well…"_** It was rather hard for Ryoma to speak about his condition to her.

" ** _I see…"_** A warm smile curved on her face, showing that she understand. **_"Everything will be okay…You need to believe it, alright."_** She added which actually her way to give him courage.

" ** _Ahem..."_** Mr. Spencer started to ask for their attention. **_"Ryoma."_**

" ** _Hello, Mr. Spencer. You look great!"_** Ryoma said excitedly with a smile on his face.

" ** _Ryoma?"_** Atobe started to feel abandoned.

" ** _Oh, yeah…I almost forgot, this is Keigo, Atobe Keigo…and these are Mr. and Mrs. Spencer…"_** Ryoma introduced them.

" ** _Hello, nice to meet you."_** Said Atobe while waving his smiling face towards them.

" ** _Just you and this nice guy here, Ryoma?…without Ryoga or Kevin_**?" Asked Mr. Spencer.

" ** _Yeah, Kevin is not here and Ryoga was accompanying my dad."_** Ryoma explain.

 ** _"Oh…Well, rather odd seeing them nowhere near you…especially your older brother."_** Said Mrs. Spencer while smiling broadly to Ryoma.

" ** _Yeah, well…He asked Keigo to look after me…"_** Said Ryoma while blushing a little.

" ** _He must have trust you, Keigo."_** Add Mr. Spencer.

 ** _"Rather I actually finally gain that trust from him."_** Atobe said while smiling broadly.

 ** _"Oh…really…"_** Said Mrs. Spencer while smiling towards Mr. Spencer.

 ** _" Well…would both of you like to have a cup of tea with us?"_** Asked Keigo.

 ** _"Well, we are not disturbing both of you, right?"_** Asked Mr. Spencer while smiling and winking at Atobe.

 ** _"No, no, no. Not at all…"_** Said Ryoma while Atobe would just smile.

 ** _"I almost didn't recognised you…you look much cuter than you do back then."_** Said Mrs. Spencer.

 ** _"We-well…"_** Ryoma just looking down while blushing as red as tomato hearing her words.

The four of them were talking happily for hours. It was then when Mrs. Spencer started to ask Ryoma about his condition and his treatment that made Ryoma started to fidgeting and looking down.

 ** _"Actually…I found out that he can be cured_**." Suddenly Atobe said after putting down his cup on the table.

 ** _"Eh? Really? Then will you be cured then?"_** Asked Mrs. Spencer excitedly and smiling broadly hearing that news.

 ** _"Well…I'm still deciding…"_** Ryoma said.

 ** _"Well, the chance is fifty-fifty…and the surgery will take place in German."_** Atobe added.

 ** _"Sur…gery?"_** Mrs. Spencer voice started to tremble and Mr. Spencer quickly touched her shoulder, trying to calm her.

" ** _Is that why you are still deciding on that matter?"_** Asked Mr. Spencer with a worried expression on his face.

 ** _"Yes…"_** Ryoma answered with a smile on his face, clearly showing the answer that both of them were searching for.

" ** _Ryoma…dear…that…"_** Mrs. Spencer stopped in the middle, her fingers were gently touching her lips and she herself almost on the verge of tearing up. **_"You can decide…what's the best for you…I really hope that…everything will be alright for you…I'll pray for you_** …" She added before tears started to fall onto her face.

" ** _Thank you…thank you…"_** Ryoma too started to cry with a smile on his face, clearly grateful for what she had said to him and Atobe hugged him while comforting him.

 ** _"Thank you…"_** Atobe added and smile broadly.

After the little tea time that they have, all of them went into their separate ways and went for the sightseeing by themselves. Atobe was holding Ryoma's hand tightly as they passed by the shops. Ryoma was in a dazed the whole time, it seems that he was still thinking about something. Remembering on their conversation and both the Spencer couple reaction when the word 'surgery' is mentioned means that something had happen, things which leave a hole inside their heart, something which hurt them. It was hard to mentioned about it since it was his first meeting with the couple and it did bothers him about it and he just didn't know how to actually point it out.

" _I'll just ask Ryoga about it."_ Atobe thought.

….

"If I were to mention the word 'surgery' will anything pop out on your mind?" Atobe bluntly asked.

"You know…I do realize how you could actually be so blunt with your words sometimes but I just can't figure whether you are just blunt or being insensitive…" Replied Ryoga who was now crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Did it hit a bad memories or something?" Atobe kept on asking.

"…" Ryoga just stand there and sigh.

"Ahh…I…take that as a 'yes'…"

"Did you mention about it to Ryoma?" Ryoga asked.

"Well…we were strolling through the streets when we meet someone he knew…Did Mr. and Mrs. Spencer ring any bell to you, ahn?" Atobe asked while pouring himself a cup of tea, inviting Ryoga to join him at the table.

"Wha…you…met them? Here? Seriously?" Ryoga was shocked to hear their names as he was standing in front of the window and started to turn away from Atobe and looked outside.

"Ye-yeah…why? Ryoga? Is something wrong?" Atobe asked, sensing that something is wrong somewhere as he heard Ryoga's worried voice and the reaction that he gave.

"Damn…what a bad coincidence…" Ryoga started to curse and sigh loudly.

"Ahn…what is this all about? I demand to know." Atobe said which made Ryoga to actually join him at the table and sigh before he told him about the incident.

After the long talk that both of them have, Atobe remained speechless and was sipping his drink rather calmly and sigh. Ryoga too sigh hearing Atobe sigh and both of them stared at each other for quite a while until Atobe put down his cup and touched his forehead and started to think about something. Ryoga could see the expression that Atobe was making and pour another cup for himself and started to sip it calmly.

"This could be a problem…" Was all Atobe said after the thinking that he did which surprised Ryoga.

"What kind of problem are you talking about?" Ryoga just had to ask.

"The only way to cure him is by having the surgery in German but…it seems that Ryoma might think about rejecting the surgery."

"…" Ryoga slowly put his cup down on the table before sighing. "We might need to make him faint and bring him to Germany for the surgery…"

"Ahn…and if he were to know about it, what do you think he might do? He is stubborn." Said Atobe.

"Well…he might hate us for that…" Another sigh could be heard from Ryoga.

As both of them are trying to figure out the way to make Ryoma accepted the surgery a knock was heard through their door which startled both Atobe and Ryoga. At first they thought that it was Ryoma but they remembered that Ryoma was supposed to go to the open bath with Nanjiroh as he was saying that he didn't have enough fatherly time with Ryoma and insist on it.

"Who is it?" Ryoga asked as he walks towards the door slowly while ruffling his hair.

"Umm…It's Oishi and the tennis members…"

"Ahh.."

Atobe keep on sipping his tea as Ryoga opened the door and surprised to see the whole members of tennis from Seigaku and Hyotei to be standing there with a smile on their face which somehow annoyed him. Atobe just sigh as he saw them.

"What do you guys want from us, ahn?" Asked Atobe.

"Now, now…won't you invite us in first?" Asked Fuji with a broad smile on his face.

 _"Tsk…just when I forget about them…"_ Atobe grunted within his mind.

"…" Atobe remained silent and only look at Ryoga for his answer.

"…" Ryoga saw the look Atobe was giving him and he sigh. "Fine…just for a while."

The whole room was quite packet to actually fit all the members in. Atobe keep on sighing and kept on going on how the room is so small and packed which made him somehow irritate as he hate the crowd to actually cramped the actually large room. Ryoga was starting to lose his temper as all of them were talking on and on about how luxurious the room was and keep on looking around and just roaming the room.

"Just tell me what you guys want to say!" Ryoga finally burst.

"Ahh…ha…ha..." Kikumaru was started and scratched his cheek. "Umm…I kinda forgot nya." He said with a smile which irked Atobe.

"Ore-sama demand answers or Ore-sama will call the security to actually throw all of you annoying people out using violence!"

"Oh ya…'Ore-sama' is back!" Said Fuji excitedly.

"Fu…Fu…Fuji…" Said Kawamura.

"Calm down, Atobe…" Said Oshitari and sigh. " We'll be going back tomorrow…we just want to bid you well tonight…well hoping to meet little Echizen but…he's not here, isn't he." He continued.

"Good riddance!" Said Ryoga happily with a smile on his face.

"Ahn…and…where is Tezuka…it seems that he's not with you?" Atobe asked.

"Ah… he…hated the noise…" Said Oishi.

"And that's why you guys come here instead?" Asked Atobe knowing that they might have irked Tezuka and were too scared to be around a pissed Tezuka at that time.

"Uh…so-sorry Atobe but…they kinda…hard to control…" Said Oishi and sigh.

"I wonder how chibisuke deals with you guys…" Said Ryoga and whistled.

"Knowing him…he might just ignore them most of the time." Atobe answered with a smirk.

"Right…so now, the greeting is over…off you all go!" Said Ryoga who started to shoo all of them out of the room.

"Ehh…but…"

"Gakuto." Was all Atobe had to say to make him stop whining about it.

"Tsk…fine."

Everyone was starting to leave as Ryoga was shooing all of them out except Fuji and Oshitari who still standing in the middle of the room with a broad smile or rather a smirk on their face. Atobe knew that they wanted to ask him something and starting to rub his forehead and sigh. Ryoga was standing in front of the door still waiting for both of them to leave but as he heard the sigh Atobe was giving he gave up and closed the door behind him and started to join Atobe at the table.

"So?" Ryoga asked as he shrugged his shoulder looking at the two of them who were still standing in front of them.

"We need to wait for someone more." Said Fuji while smiling and take out his phone and started to send a text to the other person.

"It might take him a while though." Said Oshitari an started to sit beside Atobe who was clearly hating this small meeting that they gonna have soon.

After a while someone came knocking their door which startled Ryoga who was spacing out while Oshitari and Fuji were playing shogi. Atobe keep on looking at his phone, looking at the time because he was seriously scared that Ryoma might return anytime soon which would started to become panic as Fuji and Oshitari are with them inside the room.

"He's here." Said Fuji excitedly and opened the door to let the other person inside.

Atobe was shocked to see Tezuka there wearing the kimono with his usual expressionless expression and he started to grunt. Ryoga who was there just stare at Tezuka and whistled as he look over Atobe who was clearly starting to get a headache thinking about the small secret meeting that they would have.

"Atobe, Echizen-san…" Tezuka notted.

"Ha…just what are we going to have here?" Asked Ryoga.

"It's just…a small talk…between us here." Said Oshitari.

"About Ryoma." Added Fuji.

"What is his condition?" Asked Tezuka.

"Do we…really have to talk about this?" Asked Ryoga.

"Make it simple and short…Ore-sama does not want you guys to scare Ryoma when he returns." Said Atobe clearly unhappy.

"And we'll only tell you what we think we should tell ONLY." Said Ryoga clearly stressing the word.

"That should you." Said Fuji.

They were talking for ten minutes long about Ryoma condition and Ryoga and Atobe were obviously only speaking on the big thing about Ryoma's condition and not even saying the details of it. Fuji clearly is not satisfied with the information that they gave. Tezuka would just 'Hn-ed' everything and nodding all the time.

"So…he can no longer play tennis or do any harsh exercise or games and sports?" Asked Tezuka.

"Can he be cured?" Asked Oshitari.

"Yes." Was Atobe's short answer.

"How?" Asked Fuji.

"Surgery…that's all, right?" Asked Ryoga.

"You still don't want to tell us about how he got into this condition or for how long had he been in that condition and what did he do during his disappearance?" Asked Fuji who demanded to know more.

"Fuji…" Said Tezuka who was clearly understood the reason behind it.

"But Tezuka…Ryoma is one of us, I wanted to know more about him!" Fuji demanded.

"Ryoma will tell you when he is ready…before that, you just need to wait patiently." Said Atobe with such a serious face.

"But…"

"He is right. We just need to wait." Added Tezuka.

"Fine…"

"We should leave now." Said Oshitari.

It was not until a few minutes more that Ryoma return to the room with a broad smile on his face. Clearly enjoying the time with Nanjiroh which is kind of weird for both of them. Ryoga was surprise but still keep a smile on his face, welcoming him back from the open bath.

"So…how is the fatherly moment with Oyaji?" Ryoga asked.

"Quite embarrassing…but fun…" Ryoma answered with a smile.

"Ohh…what happened?" Asked Atobe clearly interested with the story.

"Well…at first he was laughing like a maniac or something and keep on glaring at people who would stare at me like 'What are you watching my son for?' and then he tell stories about his games when he was playing before and about you before I was born and things…like how Ryuzaki-sensei would coach him…and such…it was actually fun…" Ryoma explain.

"Ehh? Really? Wow…he never tell me those…" Ryoga said.

The three of them were chatting happily until late at night. Ryoma was clearly having so much fun that day and he kept on telling both Ryoga and Atobe the embarrassing and amazing stories that Nanjiroh had told him and they would laugh and surprised at how the stories goes. After that they finally went to sleep.

It was clearly early that morning, around three when Ryoga was awake and started to walk towards the window, gazing at the sky, watching the moon and the stars. Atobe who was sleeping right next to him awake as well as he felt a movement beside him. He slowly walked towards Ryoma as to not waking up Ryoga and hugged him from behind.

"Ryoma…"

"I…I was…thinking…."

"Hmm?"

"About… a lot of things…" Ryoma continued.

"Ryoma?" Atobe was surprised as Ryoma suddenly release himself from the hug and now facing him while slightly touching his chest.

"Th-the…surgery…I'll…do it." Ryoma said while looking at Atobe's face.

"Ryoma…" Atobe looks clearly happy as he heard Ryoma's decision and hugged him tightly. "Oh, Ryoma…."

"I…want to be with you…I want to live…"

 **To be continue...**

 _Please don't forget to leave any reviews! Love you allz!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 finally! Sorry for the delay even though the draft was already completed...it just that it's kinda hard for me to be connected to the internet recently...Depressing right? Well let's just cut the chase off alright? And so, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! Enjoy minna~ Till the last words...**

 **P/S: Don't forget to R &R!**

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 11 – 'Resuscitate'**

"This will be a long hours of surgery and I hope that all of you will wait patiently." Said Dr. Bremont as he was closing the file in front of him after explaining everything about the surgery to them.

"Okay…so…the surgery is the day after tomorrow right?" Ryoga asked.

"Yes. Oh and please don't eat too much and have any heavy activities, light exercise is okay but lightly. Is that clear, Ryoma." Asked Dr. Bremont again as he was staring at Ryoma sharply.

"I got it." Ryoma answered.

"Well then, you may return to your own room now." Said the doctor again.

"Thank you very much, Doctor." Said Nanjiroh as he was shaking the Doctor's hand while noting his gratitude to the Doctor.

As all of them are out of the Doctor's room, they went to Ryoma's room. Ryoga was texting to someone right after leaving the room which made Ryoma become curious about it. Atobe was helping him to walk as his condition took a turn right after arriving in German. Ryoma could walk but his steps are wobbly and he could no longer stand for a long time.

"Who are you texting with?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah, Kevin. I told him about your surgery." Ryoga answered while smiling.

"Ah…did you know where he is right now?" Ryoma asked.

"Ah…wait…" Said Ryoga as he was texting to Kevin again.

"Ryoma…I almost forgot about it." Said Rinko as she was trying to search for something inside her handbag. "Ah…here it is…" She said as she handed a letter to Ryoma.

"Ahh…" Ryoma tries to take it but it seems that he got his hand full as he was actually clutching onto Atobe as he walks. Atobe noticing this, he took the letter and smiled. "Thank you, Keigo."

"No problem."

"Who is it from?" Asked Ryoma.

"Nanako send them, it arrives before the flight and I forgot about it all along." Said Rinko as she blushes at her clumsiness.

"Well, we were busy preparing for the flight." Added Nanjiroh.

"Ah…" Ryoga said as a text arrive. "Ryoma, you would not believe this!" Said Ryoga excitedly.

"What?" Asked Ryoma.

"Kevin is in German, right now. He said he will come to meet you tomorrow." Ryoga said with a broad smile on his face.

"Really? Great!" Answered Ryoma as he was very happy to hear that news.

Ryoma was finally resting on his bed while Atobe was beside him all the time. Rinko was smiling happily when he saw Atobe and Ryoma together, she felt as if she could trust Atobe in taking care of her son. Ryoga was outside of the room, talking to one of his friend from America and Nanjiroh was busy flipping a book on rehabilitation that was given by the Doctor with such a serious face. The moment was so calm and peaceful and just make one think that it was just the calm before a storm.

Time flews by, it was already late evening. Rinko, Nanjiroh and Ryoga were on their way back to the penthouse owned by Atobe leaving Atobe behind since he said that he wanted to be there until the visiting time is over when suddenly the hallway became noisy. All of them were curious about it and Ryoga opened the door only to found out that Kevin had arrived earlier than they had expected. It seems that since he had won the tournament in US open and the Wimbledon Tournament he had become the talk of people. Europe being well known with its region being famous with the world of Tennis, it became natural that Kevin's name became a limelight in German.

"Hey, Ryoma…Its Kevin." Stated Ryoga with a smile on his face.

"Really?" Asked Ryoma excitedly.

"Wasn't he supposed to come tomorrow?" Asked Atobe.

"Hmm…who knows…it really is him." Said Ryoga again while pointing towards the hallway with his thumb.

Suddenly the door was opened harshly and closed as fast as possible. There stood Kevin with a dishevelled clothes and breathing, NO…panting hardly as if he was running to the Hospital and was sweating a lot. A broad smile is on his face as his hand was still at the door behind him. Ryoma smiled looking at his best friend and poured water into a glass beside him before handing it to Kevin, clearly in need of water, and oxygen.

"Water?" Ryoma asked.

"Ahh…" Kevin said as he was nearing Ryoma and took the glass happily and gulping it down. "Ahh…better…damn those people…"

"Ahahaha…since when did you sign up for a marathon?" Asked Ryoma teasingly.

"Ugh…don't remind me…" Kevin said and breathed in to calm his breathing.

"Wow…it is hard being famous." Said Ryoga.

"Ahhh…." Kevin said as he hugged Ryoma with a smile of relief. "I miss you, Ryoma…." He said.

"Yup, miss you too." Answered Ryoma with a broad smile.

"…" Suddenly Atobe sigh.

"Jealous?" Asked Ryoga who was stating the obvious.

"What? Can't I hug my best friend?" Asked Kevin with irked Atobe.

"Kevin…" Said Ryoma.

"Fine…jeez…your boyfriend is too overprotective Ryoma." Said Kevin teasingly.

"Ahh…you!" Atobe became flustered and blushing.

All of them were happily laughing as both Kevin and Atobe started to verbally assaulting each other and Ryoga was adding fuel to the fire which makes things become fired up and funny. Ryoma was certainly enjoying it and laughing through the fight. Rinko was giggling and laughing as well and Nanjiroh was already laughing and smirking.

"Ryoma…it's already late now, I'll return for today but I'll be here again okay." Said Kevin as he saw how sleepy Ryoma is.

"Umm…okay…see you, Kevin…" Ryoma answered sleepily.

"We'll see you tomorrow." Added Atobe with a smile.

"Hey, take good care of my friend alright." Ordered Kevin with a serious face.

"You don't have to say…I'll do it anyway." Answered Atobe with a smirk.

…...

"The surgery had been three hours now…" Ryoga mumbled as he waits outside the Operation Room (OR).

"Ryoga…the Doctor had told us about it remember." Said Rinko to calm him down.

"Ahh…yeah…but…"

"Keigo-kun also…you need to sit down and relax." Rinko said as Atobe had been walking back and forth ever since the surgery had started.

"Ahn, yes…I'm sorry…"

"How…long will it takes?" Asked Kevin who had started to get worried because he wasn't there when the doctor explain about the surgery procedures and such.

"Well…no idea…the doctor told us that it will be a long surgery…and just that." Explain Ryoga.

"We'll just need to wait…patiently…." Said Atobe who was finally seated.

The long surgery finally ended after taking almost nine (9) hours. Right after the doctor came out, Nanjiroh, Ryoga, Atobe, Rinko and Kevin quickly rushed to meet the doctor in front of the door with a worried expression on their face. A small tired smile curved on the doctor's face. Calmly he spoke to them without failing to leave a smile behind.

"The surgery…is a success." He said.

All of them felt relief and Nanjiroh was already down on his knees hearing the good news from the doctor's mouth and started to cry. Rinko was patting him on his back while tears started to fall from her eyes with a smile of relief on her face. Ryoga was smiling as tears were rolling down on his cheek and Kevin was smiling joyously, much more broadly than when he won a tournament and was making a pose as if he was winning something. Atobe was there, just standing there. He was the most happiest when the doctor was telling them about the good news. He had the brightest, broadest and the most genuine smile of happiness on his face as tears were dripping down and fall from his chin. It was the moment of celebration for all of them.

It was already an hour since Ryoma was brought out of the OR. The machine was beeping while showing his normal heartbeat. The bandaged head was somehow worrisome to Atobe but he knows that it was the proof of the successful surgery that Ryoma had went through. Nanjiroh and Rinko were already asleep on the couch after having their dinner at the cafeteria right after Ryoma was out of the OR. Ryoga and Atobe had been keeping an eye on Ryoma's condition all the time, refusing to eat and Kevin had to go all the way to the cafeteria to buy them sandwiches and juices as he himself knows how stubborn and hard headed those two boys there and it would make Ryoma worried when he finally awake only to see his older brother and his lover to be exhausted and pale. The one thing Kevin doesn't want to have is a worried and tired Ryoma.

"I bought sandwiches and juices…" Kevin said as he went inside the room.

"Ahh…thanks…" Ryoga said while still sitting beside Ryoma's bed with Atobe.

"I'll eat later." Said Atobe who was still holding onto Ryoma's hand.

"…" Kevin sigh hearing them and put the food on the table. "Ryoma might get a heart attack looking at both of you who looks all tired and pale like that. It's an order, EAT!" Said Kevin fiercely which made both of them to be dumbfounded and shock.

"Haaa…I got already…" Said Ryoga while grabbing the sandwiches for himself.

"Fine…I'll eat now…" Answered Atobe and he took the sandwiches from the table too and pocked the straw onto the juice box.

"Good." Said Kevin proudly.

 **Atobe's dreams and POV**

 _I was standing in the middle of the court, just standing there holding my tennis racquet waiting. I don't even remember what I was doing there in the first place, what I do know is that, I am waiting for someone. I am waiting for 'him'. The usually crowded and noisy street court is deserted, empty. Once again I wonder, who was it that I am waiting for? Am I supposed to meet someone here? Did I make a promise to meet?_

 _A laugh could be heard, but whose? Why does it seem familiar to me? Why do I feel uneasy? It's the same laugh again. I tried to search for the source but whenever I see, no one is there. This place was supposed to be empty. But the laugh did not stop. I dragged my feet all around the court searching, and searching and searching again. It was then I heard someone calling for me and I don't know why, but the tears keep on flowing. I had no control of it all I knew is that I am crying._

 _"Yah, Monkey King! What are you doing there, standing like an idiot?" That voice sounded so familiar, very familiar._

 _The cockiness air was never away from him, his teasing smile and his glowing golden eyes were bright up with a tennis racquet and his white cap. The pride in his stance, everything, just every little thing about him makes it hard to turn away. And these stupid tears never stop flowing._

 _"Wahhh, Monkey King…was you crying?" He asked again as he tilt his white cap._

 _"Ryo…"_

 _I tried to touch him, I tried to grab him, I tried to run for him and suddenly everything went dark. I am no longer standing in the middle of the court but I was inside a stadium and people were cheering happily. That is when I saw him again, laughing happily on the court with a triumph smile and his other teammates came running to him. I was trying to walk to him when suddenly everything went dark again._

 _"Wha…Where?" I was looking all around me only to be in front of a house._

 _The 'Echizen' sign was in front of it. There was no laughter, there was no sound at all. I went inside the gate and walk through the garden to peek but no one is inside the house. Not a living soul was inside._

 _"Where? Where? Ryoma?"_

 _I was searching for him desperately, very desperately. Inside all the darkness, I walk alone, aimlessly just walking searching for him. I was walking and running until my leg gave away but I could not found him. Why? Why? WHY?_

 _"…go…Keigo…"_

 _"Ryo…ma?"_

 _I look up to see him there, smiling. His hair is longer, his skin is paler and he was skinny. He looks bad, very bad. His condition looks as if even the wind could make him fall. I lift my hand to him, waiting for him to grab it only to see him smiling. In an instant, his figure started to fade into the darkness, as if he was consumed by it._

 _"No! Ryoma! Don't! Don't go! Ryoma!"_

 _I was desperately shouting, calling for him over and over again but he doesn't return to me. He just disappear. Gone, he just GONE. I woke up abruptly from the bad dream only to see 'him' looking at me, smiling._

 **Normal POV**

"Ryoma…" Kevin stated as he was shocked to see his best friend is now awaken and smiling at him.

"Shhh…don't…wake…them up, Kevin…especially Keigo…he look tired…" Ryoma said slowly.

"O-Okay…I'll call for the doctor to check up on you, okay?" Kevin asked and ran off to call for a doctor.

Kevin was coming back from the bathroom when he was shocked to see Ryoma awaken and was looking at him smiling while still laying on the bed, looking all tired and pale. He was about to shout out loud only to be shushed by Ryoma, asking him to be quiet. He was so happy and it was all clearly expressed by his expression.

Ryoma was touching Atobe's hand lightly as he looks as if he were having a nightmare. It was then, he suddenly wake up panting hardly. Ryoma curved a smile on his face and once again touched Atobe's hand gently as if he were patting him. Atobe was shocked and he looks at Ryoma's face only to see him smiling at him. Tears started to drop from his face, he started to sob as he took Ryoma's hand to his mouth, kissing his palm lightly and smile.

"You're…here…you're here…" Atobe keep on mumbling.

"Good…morning, Keigo." Ryoma said softly and smile again.

"Good morning…Ryoma…my love…." Answered Atobe with a very broad and happy smile on his face.

 **To be continue...**

 _ **Next chapter would be the FINALE!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**FINAL CHAPTER! Sooo sad...But yeah, a happy ending...i might have rushed things out for AtoRyo...well if i were to prolong them, things might be left hanging for a while though...like the other fanfics that i might -The Echizen's Little Princess- Ooh...it's a normal one...Ahahahahaha...yeah...And so, I wanna give my thanks to all that read this story and liking, favouriting,reviewing and visiting this story and me. As for the reviews...I really am happy reading them and i wanna give my gratitude to all that reviews this story. And so THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH for everyone's support! Enjoy minna~ Till the last words...**

 **P/S: Don't forget to R &R! **

One-shot: Prince of Tennis.

 **For me to say "I love you"**

 **Part 12 – 'All's well that ends well'**

"You should just come to Hyotei, Ryoma…" Said Keigo who was sitting in front of him.

"No. I'm going to Seigaku, besides you won't even be there even if I go to Hyotei." Said Ryoma pouting.

"At least I will leave you in good hands…" Keigo added.

"Keigo…"

"But…you…" Keigo didn't even finish his word when Ryoma suddenly pouted cutely.

"Keigo…" Ryoma said his name again.

"Fine…I understand…but…"

"But?" Asked Ryoma as suddenly Keigo gently touched his forehead, thinking.

"You have to call me before going to school and after the school finished and before club practice and after club is finished and also when you are going back home and also after you arrived home. Is that clear?" Keigo asked with such a serious expression on his face which left Ryoma to laugh.

"Se…seriously, Keigo…" Said Ryoma who was wiping his tears as he was laughing too much. "In other word call you whenever I start doing something and after I done, right? Got it. But…"

"But?"

"Don't you have five phones?" Ryoma asked.

"The only number that I gave you is only for you and I bring that phone all the time." Said Keigo proudly which makes Ryoma to blush a bit and smile.

"Hmm…okay!" Answered Ryoma cheerfully.

It was already two years and a half since Ryoma's surgery in German and he already ended his rehabilitation in German as well. His condition now is better and his movement is faster. His health had returned to how it was before he felt ill and it was even better now. Tennis is no longer a past for Ryoma as he can play it again. Ryoga was now already a Pro Tennis player along with Kevin under his father, Nanjiroh's coach during their stay in German during his rehabilitation there. Well, he would join them soon anyway. Keigo was always there but he also had his other responsibilities but still, he would always keep in touch with Ryoma every day and whenever he is off from school, he would come to German and finishes his other 'work' in other word his business work in German.

Ryoma is now a high schooler. A freshman in high school, that really does have a nice ring to his ears as Ryoma had to drop his middle school for his treatment and such. Keigo is now in University taking business management and marketing. It seems that it would be hard for them to meet each other as much as they always do and this had made Keigo to be more overprotective of him. He would become worried over such a small thrifty things which actually made Ryoma happy but he didn't show it much.

 **Ryoma, 2** **nd** **Year Seigaku High School.**

His long silky black greenish tinted hair would always stand up no matter where he goes. Ryoma kept his hair long just a little longer from his shoulder, he really love them long. Whenever he is in a game, he would just tie them as a ponytail like a samurai would do and it seems that the nickname of Samurai Jr. is already his as he entered his second year in Seigaku High School. Ryoga and Kevin would come and see him play whenever they are free and Keigo would always come whenever he is in a game, he never misses any of them just yet, even though he was so busy with University and other responsibilities.

"Ryoma." Keigo calls for him as he saw Ryoma standing beside the bench on the court which makes him smile broadly.

"Keigo!" He answered excitedly.

"Ehh…he really came to all of your game, neh Echizen?" Asked Momoshiro who is now the Vice Captain of Seigaku High School Tennis Club.

"Yup, he promised to me after all." Ryoma answered and put down his tennis bag on the bench before walking towards Keigo. "Gomen, Momo-senpai…I'll meet him for a while." Ryoma said with a broad smile on his face.

"Ah. Oi, Echizen! Don't be too long!" Shouted Momoshiro and scratched the back of his head and sigh.

"You are too soft, fshuu~" Said Kaidoh.

"Ahh…I can't really say 'no' to him when he looks like that…right?" Momoshiro answered which made Kaidoh to nod in understanding.

"Fshuuu~"

Ryoma was already with Keigo outside of the court with a broad smile on his face. He was talking to Keigo happily and Keigo was now smiling and patting Ryoma's head gently. The Seigaku member who was used to it was just watching the both of them and sighed.

"Can't believe our princess is talking with the demon…" Said Takeo a 3rd year student.

"Ahh…I should just confess when I first met him." Said Kikuchi a 3rd year as well and sighing.

"Oi, oi…you guys…they had been together since middle school…there's no way he would accept you." Said Momoshiro.

"Ahaha senpaitachi…Ryoma would be angry if he heard that…" Said Katsuo.

"Ahhh…." Both Takeo and Kikuchi sighed.

It seems that with his natural feminine looks and his undeveloped body had made him looks more of a beauty rather than being a handsome young man. His fan throughout the high school is more than tennis rivals that he could count with. Confession from others are a normal things for him and it would be three to four confession a day but of course, he would turn all of them down since he is already dating with Atobe.

"As popular as ever, ahn? I really wish I could just keep you inside the house so no one could even see you…but it is impossible, ahn?" Keigo stated as he sighed.

"Keigo…knock it off already…" Ryoma started to pout cutely.

"Haa…well, I heard of the news…US open, ahn. Did you accept it?" Asked Keigo with a broad smile on his face.

"Nope…not yet. Still thinking about it…" Answered Ryoma while lowering his cap a little.

"Ryoma…they had been sending you the invitation since last year's US open." Keigo reminded Ryoma.

"Hmmm…but If I go…I might be busy like Kevin and Ryoga…" Ryoma answered which make Keigo to curve a smile on his face.

"I told you before, right? I'll follow you wherever you go…so don't worry…" Keigo ensured Ryoma as he was now touching his cheek and smile.

"Okay…I'll tell Oyaji about it…" A slight blush could be seen on Ryoma's cheek as he said those words to Atobe.

…

US open preliminaries had already started, Ryoma had a week break from game that he choose to return to Japan to see how his team are holding up on National Tournament without him being in the team. Keigo was coaching Hyotei during his free times as Ryoma forbid him to come to US since he knew that Atobe had other important responsibilities and Ryoma don't want him to be irresponsible leaving those behind. Ryoma would call and text him all the times and they would sometimes have a video call whenever Keigo and Ryoma free time clashes together which made Ryoma happy.

The first place that Ryoma would stop right after arriving in Japan would be Atobe's mansion. It seems that Keigo himself is out for his usual coaching work on Saturday, Ryoma sigh at disappointment but still he felt happy that Keigo is a responsible person, he giggled at the thought. Since he was already here, he decided to come inside as both Keigo's parent was there.

"Kazuhiro-san, Ayano-san, it's had been a while." Ryoma said while bowing politely to both of them.

"Ara…Ryoma-chan!" Shouted Ayano excitedly and hurriedly hugged Ryoma tightly with a broad smile on her face.

"Ryoma…" Answered Kazuhiro with a smile.

It seems that both his parents already know about Ryoma even before Keigo found him at the Hot spring Inn years ago. Keigo had told his parents about Ryoma and his feelings and also when Keigo found out about Ryoma's condition and his decision on helping him, his parents were backing him up. Both of them knew that the family would not have any heir but still, they are delighted since kazuhiro and Nanjiroh is an old acquaintance and both Ayano and Rinko are close friends since their high school time.

"How are you doing?" Asked Ayano.

"I'm perfectly fine Ayano-san." Answered Ryoma with a broad smile.

They were talking happily for hours until Keigo finally returns. A smile was curved on Ryoma's face as he saw Keigo's face after their long separation. Keigo smiled brightly as he saw Ryoma inside the mansion and quickly went to hug Ryoma. Ayano was giggling as she saw the scene while Kazuhiro would just sigh and curved a smile. Both of them quickly excused themselves to Keigo's room.

"How long has it been…since I last saw you, Ryoma." Asked Keigo who was now gently touching Ryoma's cheek, observing his lover's face with a sad smile.

"Idiot…don't make such a face, Keigo…" Ryoma said while gently touched Keigo's hand and curved a smile on his face.

"I miss you…" Keigo said and gently bend down to let his forehead to touch Ryoma's forehead.

"I know…I miss you too." Answered Ryoma who was now closing his eyes.

Keigo is now looking at Ryoma's face and slowly tilted Ryoma's chin to look up at him. His slightly parted mouth were inviting him, seducing him. A smile curved on his face and he close in the gap between them and gently let both of their lips to touch. Ryoma's eyes slightly open, blushing cheek and he smiled.

"Don't…seduce me, Keigo…"

"You seduced me first, Ryoma." A smile curved on Keigo's face.

Keigo kissed Ryoma's lips again, slightly slipped his tongue asking for an entrance, Ryoma moan at that and parted his mouth, letting Keigo's tongue to enters his mouth. Their tongue were dancing and twirling, giving pleasure and Ryoma started to moan as he was blushing hard. Keigo's hands wrapped over Ryoma's waist pulling him closer as he was kissing him again and again making Ryoma's legs becomes weak. A trail of saliva was there as both of them parted their lips. A smirk could be seen on Keigo's face as Ryoma was blushing cutely in front of him.

"Kei…go…" Ryoma was panting as his eyes became glazed.

"Are you seducing me, ahn?" Asked Keigo teasingly.

"You…started it." Ryoma answered as he rest his head on Keigo's chest still blushing.

Both of them were laying on the king sized bed, satisfied. Keigo was hugging Ryoma gently as he was brushing Ryoma's soft hair smiling. Ryoma was breathing slowly as he laid his head on Keigo's chest as he felt the cold air, he kept on nuzzling the soft pillow, keeping close to Keigo. Keigo gently kissed Ryoma's forehead slowly before he too had fallen asleep together with Ryoma.

 **Ryoma, Present time, 20 years old.**

Winning the Grand Slam for the third time, the name 'Ryoma Echizen' is well known throughout the world. The young boy who was disappeared right before the US Open at the age of 13 had returned and grabbed the title of Champion and ultimately become the first young player which earned Grand Slam for three executive times. It is historical, and now the namely Samurai Junior and the Prince of Tennis had again grabbed the title of the winner for the Wimbledon Open for the new season on his trial on taking the 4th consecutive win for Grand Slam.

"Mr. Echizen, is it true that the rumours about you and Mr. Atobe Keigo the heir for Atobe corp. are getting married?" Asked one of the reporters.

"When are you getting married Mr. Echizen?" Asked another reporter.

"What are you talking about? What marriage?" Asked Ryoma obviously oblivious on that rumour.

"We found out that Mr. Atobe bought a ring for a special someone. Is it for you Mr. Echizen?" Asked another reporter which obviously ticked him off.

"I'm sorry but I won't answer any question for the time being. Excuse me." Ryoma answered calmly before he was dragged out from the crowd by his manager.

It seems that Ryoma's relationship with Keigo was known to the world. It was such a big scandal when he was eighteen when he grabbed the Grand Slam for the second time. There were press conference regarding the news all over the net and media. Reporters and paparazzi were obviously chasing both of them like a predator would do to their prey which turned into a big mess. There was even a case of Ryoma's apartment were being break in during the chaos which finally made Keigo to burst with anger.

At first, the news of the star tennis player being gay was not taken well, but soon it was taken quite good when the world see how lovey dovey they both are and how much both of them treasures each other. Keigo also have to face an up and down in his business as most of the affiliate company would suddenly attack him by questioning about his moralities and such in which finally accepted it when they were asked whether the way he managed the business had any flaw. All of them had to agree that even during the scandalous time, Keigo was able to manage the company efficiently without any trouble and his management is perfect as it always did.

Ryoma is obviously mad right now. Angry at Keigo of course, Ryoma knows that he had been busy with games and his job as a model for a few sports brands ever since he earned another Grand Slam title for the 3rd time and rarely calls him and meet him but still, to cheat on him is a serious issue. Ryoma hate the fact that Keigo was cheating on him and it pained him. Why don't he just face him and tell him that he no longer in love him and put an off on their relationship? It was much better than learning the fact of his secret relationship by the mouth of those strangers. Tears streaked down his face as his car was sliding on the road, on his way to the airport. He need answers and fast and the way to have them is by going to Japan. Luckily the season had already end, he knew that leaving without telling his manager is a bad thing but, that can afford to wait.

"Ahh…it's hot in Japan…" Ryoma grumbles as he dragged a luggage with him and shouldered a tennis bag.

He walks towards the lobby only to be attacked by a crowd cheering and screaming upon seeing him came out of the arrivals site. Ryoma was shocked but still he put on an awkward smile on his face. After an hour had passed, finally the crowd started to disperse. Ryoma sigh as he sat on a chair gulping down a can of grape ponta, his favourite drink. He lowered his favourite white cap and sighed again.

"I should have told him…" Ryoma starting to regret his decision on coming to Japan alone without his manager. "Oh well, I should go now." He added and shouldered his tennis bag and started to pull his luggage with him to the exit.

Before he could even arrived at the exit, suddenly a few men in black suits came for him and dragged him to the plane hangar. They even took his things with them. He was puzzled at first but when he tried to think rationally he started to sigh and felt annoyed.

" _The only one that could actually do this…is only him…"_ Ryoma thought. _"Well save me the time and energy to look for him."_

Keigo was smiling broadly seeing Ryoma who had arrived inside his private jet. He quickly hugged Ryoma and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ryoma was still in a bad mood. It had been a while since they both met and Ryoma obviously missed him too but still, hearing those scandals and rumours about Keigo is something that he hated. He knows that he should trust Keigo but still, he can't get the image of Keigo with some woman off of his mind. It scares him.

"Ryoma…are you alright?" Keigo asked as he saw the brooding Ryoma in front of him.

"…"

"Ryoma? Are you hurt? I will call for a doctor right away!" Keigo was panicked.

"Keigo…it's alright, I'm okay." Ryoma said and sigh.

Keigo looks worried as he was still checking for any visible wound or injuries on Ryoma. Ryoma knows that he would never hurt him but still, he is afraid. Tears started to fall on his cheek. Keigo was startled and quickly kneeled in front of Ryoma, wiping the tears away.

"Ryoma…what's wrong? Please don't scare me this way…please, Ryoma…" Keigo was begging to him with a worried face.

"I…I am scared…." Ryoma finally said while tears started to fall more and more.

"Scared of what? There's nothing that could scare you as long as I am here." Keigo said as he cupped Ryoma's face.

"Th-the rumours…"

"What rumours?"

"I…I…"

"Ryoma…"

"You…ver…"

"What? I don't understand…"

"You have…a lover…other th-than me…" Ryoma fall on his knees. He was sobbing and covering his face.

Keigo was shocked to hear what Ryoma had said. He looks at Ryoma who was now sobbing and trembling in front of him. Keigo sighed and curved a smile on his face. He loves Ryoma too much. They love each other too much. Keigo hugged Ryoma tightly, making the young men to startled and look at Keigo who was smiling broadly. Ryoma's face is wet with tears, Keigo quickly took his handkerchief and wipe Ryoma's face gently while still smiling at him.

"Kei…go…"

"Shhhh…" Keigo calmed him down.

Keigo was sitting on the chair while Ryoma was on his lap, his head laid on Keigo's chest while Keigo was gently massaging Ryoma's hand gently. His chin is on Ryoma's head. It seems that Ryoma had finally calmed down and the jet was already on the move for almost half an hour by now. It was still peace and silent inside the cockpit. Ryoma was too scared to say anything and just rest against Keigo's chest.

"Are you okay now, Ryoma?" Asked Keigo softly.

"Hmmm…"

"Do you what to ask me any question?" Keigo asked again which startled Ryoma.

"…"

"Then…do you want to know where we are going?" Asked Keigo with a broad smile and now Ryoma lifted him head to face Keigo who was smiling broadly.

"Wh-where are we going?" Asked Ryoma.

"San Francisco." Keigo answered with a smile.

"Eh…why?" Asked Ryoma was now getting off of Keigo's lap and sit on the chair next to him.

"Well…why do you think we are heading there?" Keigo asked again and gently touched Ryoma's face which made him blush a little.

"Kei..go?"

"We are getting married of course." Keigo answered happily.

"Wh-what…we…are?" Tears started to fall again and this time.

"Yes, we are." Keigo answered and suddenly Ryoma hugged Keigo tightly with a smile on his face.

"I love you…I love you Keigo…Keigo…"

"Yeah…I love you too…and more." Answered Keigo with a broad smile on his face.

 **FIN**

 **Thank you everyone for the supports and the reviews that everyone had given me through the making of this story...THANK YOU VERY MUCH *Bows...Those reviews actually gave me the motivation and the drive to write...and so...yeah, this story finally end... As per the sequels..for this one...i don't really know whether i want to make one or not...still deciding, BUT if , IF i do want to make one please feel free to read them, just go to my profile for more of my stories and the favourite stories that i got! Well then White-Angel94, salute everyone! Roger and Out!**

 **P/S: Currently I am planning the plot for this story's sequel entitled : "For us to stay this way Forever" Please do to view and read them when i had released the story! Your support are greatly appreciated!**


End file.
